Una Noche Inesperada
by killernoon
Summary: Después de entrenar tanto tiempo lejos Naruto vuelve soñando con dormir en su propia cama. Pero al llegar encuentra a una ninfa de agua durmiendo en ella; esperándolo para hacer realidad todas sus fantasías. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Como muchas veces durante los últimos dos años y medio; cuando Hinata no podía dormir, salio a hurtadillas del complejo de los Hyuuga. Saltando sobre los tejados y usando su Byakuugan para perder a quien la siguiera. Como siempre llego sin inconvenientes al balcón del departamento de NAruto.

Años atrás, cuando el rubio se fue a entrenar, Hinata había quedado destrozada, aunque no le haba dicho a nadie, ni había dejado que sus sentimientos se traslucieran. Es el fondo de su corazón se recriminaba por ser tan tímida. Estaba casi segura que si hubiese tenido el valor de declararle su amor, quizás el la hubiese dejado ir con el y con Jiraiya a su viaje de entrenamiento.

La segunda noche, después de su partida, su nostalgia pudo más que ella. Se escapo y se fue al apartamento de Naruto. Felizmente el no había cerrado la puerta de la terraza. De inmediato ella se acostó en la cama de el y dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas hasta que se durmió, agotada.

La semana siguiente, cuando volvió, encontró un par de camisetas olvidadas bajo en el baño. Se desnudo y se puso una, aspirando el intoxicante olor de su amor y así se durmió. Desde ese día se convirtió en costumbre usar esas camisetas para dormir allí.

Neji fue el encargado de seguirla las primeras semanas, pero al ver donde se refugiaba su prima. Mas al ver donde se refugiaba para apagar su dolor, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola. Quizá el tiempo curara sus heridas y su corazón. Mientras tanto no le dijo nada a nadie de las escapadas nocturnas de Hinata.

Aquella noche Naruto corría rumbo a su apartamento después de tanto tiempo. Jiraiya y el habían llegado a un pueblo cercano (como a un par de horas de Konoha a máxima velocidad) mientras el sannin se entretenía por allí, tal vez con algunas chicas, pero eso no le importaba. El rubio había decidido regresar antes a su aldea, quería dormir en su propia cama para variar y no tener que aguantar al ero-sennin borracho de nuevo.

Estaba tan cerca, sobretodo de ella: la niña-mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos y plagaba sus sueños. La ultima vez que la vio era poco más que una niña pero menos que una mujer. Rogaba al cielo que lo hubiese esperado, pero no se hacia ilusiones. Ella era tan bella, dulce e inocente y el era tan solo un huérfano atolondrado, un marginado.

Jiraiya le mandaría un sapo avisándole cuando estaría el llegando al pueblo. El lo recibiría en la puerta norte y entrarían juntos de vuelta a KOnoha pero por ahora se contentaba con escabullirse entre las sombras y llegar al lugar que alguna vez llamo casa

En el apartamento, como todas las otras noches HInata llego, se quito la ropa dejandola caer en cualquier parte. Le encantaba la libertad que disfrutaba en ese lugar. Aquella era tan solo HInata, no la heredera ni la Hyuuga tan solo una chica enamorada.

Después de ponerse la camiseta de su amor, se acurruco en la cama y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, lista para otra noche llena de sueños eróticos. Donde ella y su dulce Naruto serian los protagonistas.

Naruto llego a su apartamento sin que nadie lo viera ni lo detuviera. Felizmente aun guardaba la llave en su bolsillo. Antes de entrar puso un jutsu que cancelaba todo sonido, para que nadie lo oyera entrar. No deseaba que nadie supiera que estaba allí, no todavía al menos. Entro y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave no debía levantar sospechas por si alguien veía la puerta. Inmediatamente empezó a desnudarse dejando un camino de ropa hasta que solo llevaba su gorro de dormir y sus boxers.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación haciendo que la mujer que allí lacia pareciera salida directamente de un sueño, o al menos eso penso NAruto. Durante los dos ultimos años había soñado con ella cada noche. Algunas noches como hoy la imaginaba con el cabello largo otros la veía igual que la noche que de casualidad la encontró entrenando desnuda en la cascada. Sin embargo esto era mucho mejor. Su imaginación nunca fue tan buena como para producir a esa ninfa nacida del agua. Que yacía dormida en su cama.

Tembloroso se acerco al lecho, su corazón atenazado por miedo a que desapareciera si se acercaba mucho. No quería despertarla pero debía saber si era real o si solo su imaginación estaba jugando con el. Cancelo el jutsu justo a un paso de la cama. Quería oír el sonido de su respiración. Lentamente se agacho frente a ella y muy gentilmente aparto un mechón de su mejilla hasta colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Su piel era aun mas tersa de lo que imaginaba y su pelo era de ese hermoso negro azulado, que le encendía la sangre.

Hinata gimió entre sueños. Muchas veces había soñado que NAruto la tocaba, así con tanta ternura. Pero nunca se había sentido tan real. El calor que emanaba de sus dedos, la ligeramente áspera textura de su piel, el sonido de su respiración. Ese sonido fue lo que la despertó.

Abrió lentamente los ojos temiendo que desapareciese aquella sensación de su piel. Sus ojos de inmediato se conectaron con los posos azules de NAruto. Alzo lentamente su mano hasta que toco la mejilla de su amor. Realmente estaba allí junto a ella.

Naruto froto su rostro contra la palma de su mano. No había sabido lo mucho que anhelaba el contacto humano, sobretodo el de la mujer que amaba.

-Dime que no estoy soñando- le rogó con un ahogado gemido mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –Dime que en realidad estas aquí junto a mi, que me amas tanto como yo a ti, que no me olvidaste durante estos años que no estuve junto a ti. Por favor aunque sea por una noche, déjame amarte sin que me desprecies por ser lo que soy…-

Hinata jamás lo había visto así de vulnerable. En ese instante, sí era posible, se enamoro aun mas de el. "Naruto es como yo" pensó "el también tiene miedo pero lo esconde de tras de una sonrisa". Le sonrió y aunque estaba ligeramente sonrojada le respondió quedamente: -yo también te amo, Naruto-kun…- lentamente y como pidiendo permiso acerco su rostro al de el hasta que poso sus labios sobre los de el.

Era un beso suave pero lleno de todo el sentimiento que embargaba su corazón. Aunque NAruto se quedo inmóvil un instante, reacciono y respondió el gesto poniendo cada onza de su ser en el. Ella abrió sus labios para dejar escapar un gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta pero el rubio aprovechó para incursionar en las dulces profundidades de su boca. Tímido al principio, temeroso de que lo rechazara. Sin embargo ella se aferro a su cabeza empujándolo contra ella, participando mas activamente. Pronto el beso cambio y se volvió mas apasionado. Finalmente se separaron más por el instinto de auto conservación que por que lo quisieran. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el otro. Perdidos ambos en el amor que veían reflejado en ellos.

HInata lo jalo a la cama, se apretó contra el y le susurro al oído: -A partir de esta noche soy solo tuya Naruto-kun. Te amo y quiero que me hagas tu mujer…- los colores desfilaban por la cara de la chica mientras se entregaba a único hombre que amaba.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio Naruto respondió –yo también te amo, HInata-chan. Te pertenezco, aun antes de que yo mismo lo supiera. Pero tengo miedo- dijo volteándose de manera que pudiese ver su rostro –tengo miedo de lo que te harán si saben que eres la esposa de un demonio como yo. Quiero que seas la primera y la única mujer que ame toda mi vida; pero como puedo despojarte de tu inocencia para traerte a este mundo de frialdad y desprecio-

HInata estaba en shock. Naruto acababa de proponerle matrimonio, exponer sus más profundos miedos y hacer que lo amara aun más de lo que ya lo hacia. Acaricio su rostro dibujando sus cejas, la forma de su nariz, el contorno de sus labios. Levanto su rostro de manera que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura antes de contestarle:

-Si estoy contigo el mundo no importa. Te amo solo a ti y mientras este a tu lado nada me hará daño excepto que me niegues tu amor- su voz estaba cargada de emoción. Y aunque el sonido llevaba sus miedos también los disipaba al ver el amor que brillaba en los ojos del Rubio.

NAruto cerro la distancia entre ellos, rozando tímidamente su boca. Volcando cada gota de angustia y odiándose por lo que tenia que hacer se separo de ella y encendió la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces…?- pregunto ella intrigada al verlo levantarse de la cama.

-Debes saber todo de mi, sino me sentiré como un monstruo, más de lo que ya soy- metió sus pulgares en la cintura de sus boxers y empezó a bajarlo. Despacio, pues no quería asustarla.

-NAruto-Kun ¿A que te refieres?- trato de mantener sus ojos en los de el, pero la curiosidad pudo más y dirigió sus ojos a través de su anatomía hasta la parte de plano estomago que le estaba siendo revelada.

-si me odias después de esto lo entenderé. Solo te pido que respetes mi dolor mientras te vas y no trates de consolarme y darme esperanzas de algo que nunca sucederá…- bajo su ropa interior lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese ver el sello de cuatro estaciones con sus ocho puntas, que sellaba al Kyuby en su interior.

NAruto cerro sus ojos pasara lo que pasara no quería verlo, sí huía se quedaría en esa posición hasta que estuviese segura que ella estaba lejos y dejaría las lagrimas correr libres, sí se quedaba quería que ella fuera a el y calmara su desesperado corazón.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Hinata supo de inmediato el porque de todo lo que le había pasado a su amado. La soledad, el desprecio de los demás y el miedo al rechazo que marcaba todos sus gestos. En ese momento supo que el tenia aun más que perder que ella, probablemente de no amarlo tanto tal vez habría considerado que el riesgo era demasiado, pero su corazón henchido de amor y de confianza le dio el impulso que le faltaba para darse completamente y darle por siempre su corazón.

Se levanto de la cama dejándola abierta para cuando yacieran juntos, después de hacer el amor no tuvieran que superarse a la hora de abrigar sus cuerpos. Lentamente se acerco a el. Su cuerpo se estremeció al verlo tan magnifico y varonil y a la vez vulnerable y temeroso de su rechazo. Se fijo como su cuerpo temblaba y no le gusto verlo tan lleno de miedo. Se abrazo a el, dejando que su rostro reposara en su pecho mientras sus manos exploraban su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello. Guió su rostro hasta el suyo y le dijo que abriera los ojos. Solo cuando estuvo segura que el veía el amor que los llenaba; dejo que una de sus manos viajar por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen y dibujar con la punta de sus dedos el sello que marcaba su piel.

-Te amo, sin importar si tienes a un demonio gigante durmiendo en tu interior. Conviérteme en tu pareja, tu esposa, la otra mitad de tu ser y yo haré lo mismo contigo- esta vez atrajo su rostro al de ella, mientras se alzaba a su encuentro. El beso fue tempestuoso, lleno de pasión y amor, plagado de deseo y anhelos largamente reprimidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Las manos de Naruto vagaban por encima de la camiseta, tratando de memorizar cada contorno, esperando contra toda esperanza que ella le permitiera marcarla como su pareja, desnudarla y hacer sus cuerpos uno

Las manos de Naruto vagaban por encima de la camiseta, tratando de memorizar cada contorno, esperando contra toda esperanza que ella le permitiera marcarla como su pareja, desnudarla y hacer sus cuerpos uno.

Antes de que el tomara el valor suficiente para deslizar sus manos bajo la tela que la cubría, ella la tomo del dobladillo y se la quito. Vale decir que la mirada hambrienta que mostró Naruto al ver sus llenos y turgentes pechos, la hizo sentirse aun más viva y sexy de lo que nunca se había sentido.

Tomo sus rostro entre sus manso y después de un corto beso donde solo los labios intervinieron lo miro a los ojos antes de guiar su boca hacia su pecho. Después de todo lo que el le había develado sabia que si ella no le daba permiso para tocarla más de una vez, el tal vez se contentaría con poco dejándolos a ambos anhelantes por descubrir lo que seguía.

El dejo un sendero de besos desde sus labios hasta sus cumbres, pero se detuvo antes de saborear el oscuro botón que coronaba sus picos. Decidió, primero acomodarla en el lecho, antes de hacer lo que tenia planeado. Durante un par de segundos estuvo agradecido que sus maestros fueran tan pervertidos. Por ellos sabia más o menos como debía actuar en esos momentos.

La cargo pasando un brazo bajo sus rodillas y alzándola en vilo gentilmente. Le dio un corto beso, a la vez que la depositaba en el lecho amablemente, para después acomodarse junto a ella. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando haría por primera vez el amor con la mujer que mas amaba en este planeta y la idea tan solo lo hacia estremecerse y querer gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era.

Los dedos de Naruto lentamente rozaban el rostro de Hinata. Dibujando sus facciones, acariciando sus ojos su pequeña nariz sus delicados labios. Con una parsimonia increíble como si aun temiera que fuese a desaparecer acerco sus labios a los de ella tocándolos apenas antes de que ella se apretara contra el y profundizara el beso. Sus lenguas jugueteaban juntas explorando saboreando el exquisito elixir que yacía encerrado allí.

Al separarse Naruto no abandono sus labios, sino que empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior, jalándolo muy despacio y lamiéndolo antes de hacerle lo mismo el de arriba.

Sus besos se volvían cada vez mas ambiciosos, tratando de conocer todas las formas de satisfacerla de lograr que de sus garganta escaparan esos adorables gemidos y ese maullido ahogado que era ahora su nombre.

Después de algún tiempo decidió aventurarse en su cuello. Lamerlo, besarlo mordisquearlo apretar sus labios junto donde su pulso latía

Lentamente planto un sendero de besos desde sus labios hasta las cumbres que lo esperaban. Aunque se quedo anonadado algunos instantes ante la belleza de la mujer, sus ansias por probar su piel pudieron más. Su aroma encendió su ser. Era una mezcla extraña entre jazmines y rayos de sol, a pesar de que su piel era casi transparente. Su sabor casi lo lanzo más allá del abismo de la locura, era casi tan dulce como un mango maduro pero con la textura y ese penetrante sabor que tiene los pélalos de rosa.

Desde el instante en que uno de los duros botones se coló entre sus dientes supo que nunca más pensaría que nada era mejor que el ramen. Lentamente uso su lengua, sus dientes, sus labios, para torturar el henchido montículo. Paso la lengua y los dientes por la base para probar si era diferente a la cima. Creo un camino entre de besos y pequeños mordiscos entre ambos y aunque sometió al pico gemelo al mismo tratamiento. Finalmente los junto usando sus manos y aprovechando su generoso volumen atormento ambos pezones a la vez.

Hinata hace mucho que abandono la modestia los ahogados gemidos, ahora gritaba el nombre de su amado mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y su espalda se arqueaba para lograr un mayor contacto con la boca de Naruto. El y sus jugueteos la estaban volviendo loca.

Finalmente el muchacho decidió explorar que había más allá del principal protagonista de sus sueños. Aun más de que hizo al llegar a las generosas cumbres de Hinata. Estaba decidido ha hacer todo lo que sus sueños y sus hormonas lo impulsaban a hacer.

Allí acostado junto a ella Naruto se dedico a trazar un mapa de su cuerpo gravando en su memoria cada centímetro de su cuerpo explorando cada rincón disponible. Poco después unió su boca a la sensual exploración dejando un camino de besos desde sus labios presionándose contra su cuello y sus hombros

HInata se sentía en el paraíso, las manos de Naruto parecían encender pólvora sobre su piel quemándola y sin embargo dejándola anhelante por mas. Sus nervios sobreexcitados detectaban cada una de las caricias de su amor, el aire que salía de su nariz y acariciaba su piel los gemidos ahogados que escapaban de su garganta como susurraba su nombre siempre acompañándolos de palabras como: inmensamente bella, deliciosa y no puedo creer que seas mía.

Temblaba ante su contacto y aun así pedía mas lo quería todo de el sentir sus manos sobre ella ya no le era suficiente quería mas pero no sabia exactamente que era. Por suerte su amado si lo sabia.

El ninja se acomodo entre los tersos muslos de su dulce kunoichi, alistándose para lo que sabia seria el punto sin retorno de esa noche.

Ella gustosa separo sus piernas para dar cabida a su amado, dejando que este se acomodara cómodamente para el evento final.

Naruto aun se sentía indeciso. Por una parte deseaba reclamar su inocencia y llevarla mas allá de las cumbres del placer, por otra necesitaba saber que no le robaba su don mas preciado solo por ser el tan egoísta de no poder resignarse ante su solitario destino. La miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar en ellas alguna afirmación de sus temores o de su dicha.

Ella lo supo, en el instante en que sus ojos estuvieron conectados ella supo que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto Naruto no tomaría el paso final para reclamarla como suya. Dejo vagar sus manos por el varonil pecho y sus marcados abdominales, acariciando su sello, trazando un sendero de fuego lista para tomar la dura y sensible carne de NAruto y guiarla al interior de su cuerpo. Este no era el momento para sonrojarse y desmayarse, era el momento en que concientemente lo elegía a el sobre cualquier otro para siempre.

Apenas su miembro toco los húmedos pliegues que escondía el entrada al cuerpo de Hinata, Naruto supo que estaba perdido. La haría suya y al cuerno con las consecuencias.

Lentamente se fue deslizando en su interior, tratando a cada paso de no dañarla, de darle el tiempo necesario para adaptarse a sus muy generosos 25 cm. Cuando llego a la barrera que probaba su inocencia, NAruto se detuvo incierto si debía continuar, no quería dañarla, por sobre todas las cosas eso era lo que más le asustaba. Sin embargo Hinata anclo sus pies juntos tras su espalda y lo empujo a la vez que movía sus caderas para obligarlo a perderse definitivamente dentro de su cuerpo.

El rubio se quedo inmóvil cuando llego tan profundo como podía dentro de su amada. ¡eran uno solo!. No lo podía creer al fin era uno en cuerpo y alma con la mujer que amaba. La beso gentilmente, acaricio su cuerpo hasta que estuvo segura que ella estaba preparada para la siguiente etapa.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto se quedo inmóvil durante lo que parecieron horas

Naruto se quedo inmóvil durante lo que parecieron horas. Con sus dedos seco las lagrimas de HInata. Susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, prometiéndole el cielo cuando el dolor pasara y el pudiera conducirlos mas allá de las estrellas.

Para ella el dolor solo duro un instante y fue una pequeña molestia para compensar la plenitud que sentía. Aunque tenia os ojos anegados, no eran por el punzante dolor le produjo su primera unión, sino la hermosura del instante en que se sintió completa por primera vez. Era una con el y ya nada los volvería a separar.

El suave roce de su piel habría sido suficiente para lanzar a ambos por el abismo de la locura y el placer. Pero eso más que un simple roce. La manera en que se acoplaban, moviéndose como uno solo, en el eterno vaivén de la danza de amor que sus cuerpos ejecutaban. Los dulces sonidos que escapaban de ambos mientras se fusionaban en un solo ser, una sola alma y un solo cuerpo; eran la música mas dulce que alguno de ellos jamás escucho. El sentir como su amor era expresado y aumentaba impulsado por las caderas de el, al enterrarse en el dulce misterio que yacía en el interior de ella. Hinata ansiosa arremetía encontrándolo a medio camino entre la gloria y el placer.

Las palabras de amor flotaban en el aire. Acompañadas de gritos, jadeos, gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando; marcaban el ritmo de la marcha que sus cuerpos iniciaron rumbo al éxtasis.

Poco a poco el placer fue acumulándose hasta que ambos se vieron envueltos en un vértice de placer, que parecía elevarlos al infinito. Justo en el pináculo del clímax una luz blanca los envolvió.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, se encontraron vestidos, con las manos entrelazadas y con los pies bajo agua, en medio de lo que parecía una alcantarilla frente a una jaula roja. Tras el sello un enorme zorro naranja los esperaba:

-Bienvenido, chico. No esperaba que trajeras tan pronto a tu compañera a conocerme tan pronto…-

-¿nani? ¿Cómo es que…?- pregunto Naruto aun confundido.

-Nuaruto-kun, ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Hinata, un tanto desconcertada por lo que veía.

-lo siento mi vida. Esta es mi mente, bienvenida y este- dijo señalando a la criatura dentro de la jaula –es el Kyuby no Kisune, residente permanente…-

-¿tu mente…?- pregunto ella extrañada

-Si pequeña- respondió el zorro –lamento el desorden pero el chico no limpia muy a menudo-

-¡Bola de pelo, basta!- dijo el joven en tono amenazador, pero el demonio de nueve colas ni se inmuto.

-me pareces conocida…- dijo el zorro mientras se rascaba detrás de una de sus orejas –Claro, ya se de donde. Tu eres la protagonista de los sueños del cachorro-

-¡¡Kyuby!!- protesto Naruto a la vez que Hinata preguntaba -¿Qué sueños Naruto-kun?-

-yo… este…- trataba de explicarse NAruto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Para su mala suerte fue su inquilino el que respondió.

-Veras, Pequeña, el cachorro ha tenido sueños muy interesantes contigo como protagonista desde el día en que te descubrió bailando desnuda en la cascada. Pero creo sin lugar a dudas que los mejores son aquellos que se inspiraron en aquella bochornosa charla que tubo con el ero-senin. Deberías ir a velos siempre son tan entretenidos…-

-maldita bola de pelo ¿Qué hacías tu mirando en mi sueños o en esa charla?-

-chico, me aburro encerrado aquí todo el día e incluso yo tengo u limite de tiempo que pudo dormir ininterrumpidamente. Enfrentémoslo ya que no hay tv aquí arriba tus sueños son lo único que queda para entretenerse, sobretodo si el pequeña participa en ellos. Una pregunta chico ¿en serio grita tu nombre como sueñas que lo hace o es de las calladitas?-

Mientras Nuaruto discutía con la bestia, Hinata jugaba con sus dedos tratando de decidir si debía sentirse feliz porque su amor soñaba con ella, ultrajada porque el zorro había visto todos esos sueños o aliviada de que el no hubiese estado presente mientras se entregaba al rubio.

-¿Naruto-kun, qué hacemos aquí?- por fin pegunto HInata, interrumpiendo la discusión

-mi vida, no lo… Oye Kyuby ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto enojado

-Fácil chico, están aquí para marcar a tu pareja-

-¡Marcarla!- preguntaron sorprendidos ambos.

-pensé que lo sabias, cuando la trajiste aquí- replico el zorro al verlos tan desconcertados

Naruto contesto aunque sonaba ligeramente avergonzado –yo no la traje esto simplemente paso…- volvió a tomarla de la mano antes de poner una rodilla en el piso –Hinata, mi vida, ¿aceptarías se mi mujer y llevar mi marca sobre tu cuerpo de ahora en adelante?-

Ella lo miro durante un segundo, no creyendo a sus oídos lo que había escuchado, mas al ver su expresión anhelante se lanzo sobre el gritando "SI, SI, SI, SI" antes de sellar sus labios con un apasionado beso.

Se separaron porque el Kyuby soltó un gruido un tanto escalofriante. –"bien chicos si ya terminaron de celebrar, empecemos con esto ¿quieren?-

Ambos asintieron un tanto sonrojados. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto el rubio

-bien chico, concentra un poco de tu chacra en tu mano y deja que se una con el mio…- mientras Naruto lo hacia una esfera de chacra escapo de la jaula y se junto con el chacra que el sostenía en su mano –bien, cachorro. Ahora piensa en una imagen en específico, preferentemente tu emblema…-

- Kyuby, señor, ¿Cómo hago yo para Marcar a NAruto también'?- pregunto HInata interrumpiendo las explicaciones del zorro.

-has lo mismo que el chico, deja que el chacra que concentras en tu mano se mezcle con el que te doy, antes de que te concentres en tu sello-

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos la energía en sus manos ya no era más una esfera sino un dibujo que reposaba en la palma de sus manos listo para ser colocado en el cuerpo del otro.

-Bien mis niños, hagan sus votos de amor fidelidad y lo que quieran y luego pongan el sello sobre el corazón del otro. Una vez que la marca este fija en su nueva ubicación ambos regresaran a sus cuerpos-

Se pusieron frente a frente cada uno sosteniendo la mano en la que el otro tenia la marca. Lentamente la fueron guiando hasta su corazón antes mientras recitaban sus votos:

NAruto fue primero: -Hinata-chan aun no se que hice para merecer algo tan maravilloso como tu amor, pero se que te amo y aunque suene muy egoísta de mi parte no deseo compartirte con nadie, por fin tengo algo que es solo mió y no quiero perderte quiero amarte hasta el fin de mis días, quiero que tu seas para siempre lo ultimo que vea antes de dormir y que sea tu sonrisa lo que me despierte cada mañana. Te amo tanto que duelo y sin embargo el tenerte aquí conmigo me hace mas feliz que ninguna cosa. Se que puedo estarte condenando a un futuro incierto, pero no puedo evitarlo no quiero, ni puedo vivir sin ti y si me aceptas y me tomas con todo lo que soy, juro amarte, honrarte y cuidarte con mi propia vida hasta que no quede en mi vida para hacerlo-

-NAruto-Kun te ame desde cuando, no lo se. Me di cuenta de lo profundo de mis sentimientos por ti mientras me animabas cuando peleaba contra Neji y entendí que al menos un pedacito de tu corazón me pertenecía cuando juraste vencerlo en mi nombre. Te he amado en silencio durante años pero no más. Juro que de ahora en adelante cada día te diré lo mucho que te amo cada vez que pueda. Te amo más que a la vida misma y ya nada nos separara. Así que márcame como tuya, porque eso soy para siempre NAruto-kun, para siempre...-

Ambos se besaron como sellando las promesas que se habían hecho a la vez que presionaban la mano derecha del otro sobre su cuerpo. Una honda de calor los envolvió antes de concentrarse en el lugar donde la marca estaba siendo colocada sobre su piel. En cuanto el dolor se detuvo fueron envueltos en la misma luz blanca y devueltos a sus cuerpos.

**A.N.**** gracias por los reviws y prometo actualizar antes del domingo de esta semana.**

**Gaijin-Shadow: **gracias, tu reviw ha sido uno de los mejores que jamás recibí

**El angel de la oscuridad**: sorry la demora y gracias

**KAoru tsukimine**: muchas gracias es difícil encontrar a alguien que aprecie este tipo de narracion picante y sin embargo no obsceno. En cuanto a la longitud del Fic. No se que decirte la ultima vez que quise escribir una historia corta esta tubo 18 capítulos y mas de 100000 palabras. Solo el tiempo y mi viejo cerebro decidirán.

**Sussane.x**: no en la historia tienen 16. lo malo de que sean ninjas es que no saben cuanto tiempo les queda por delante así que lo mejor es vivir cada instante como si fuera el mejor y el mas preciado.

**Kurajia-san, drkshinobe, karenin**: muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Lentamente volvio la conciencia a sus cuerpos

Lentamente volvió la conciencia a sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones aun trabajosas, sus cuerpos aun húmedos y pequeñas olas de dolor se aun los estremecían. Nacidas de la piel que su contraparte ocultaba, donde ahora yacía la marca de su pacto de amor. Sus labios se separaron lentamente. Sus ojos se conectaron de inmediato y una enorme sonrisa los ilumino a ambos. Aprovechando que ella tenia sus piernas ancladas en su espalda, Naruto la abrazo y se voltio para que ella estuviera sobre el y luego la acomodó de manera que ella quedara sentada sobre su regazo.

-¡No puedo creer lo feliz que soy!- dijo Hinata apenas se separaron. -¡Ahora somos uno y ya no pueden separarnos!-

-lo se- le respondió Naruto con una genuina sonrisa, esa que muy pocos le conocían. –jamás pensé que me sentiría tan feliz, ni tan completo. Esta noche por fin he encontrado a alguien que me ama sin reservas, completa e incondicionalmente, a ti. Tu eres esa persona a la que amo, a pesar de mi mismo y mas allá de toda razón y con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. ¿Me perteneces Hinata? ¿Así como yo te pertenezco?, ¿me amas con todas tus fuerzas?... ¿Me dejaras amarte de la misma manera…?- aunque la sonrisa permanecía, poco a poco había perdido su brillo y sus ojos estaban ocultos por una sombra de duda. Salio a relucir el niño que era por dentro. Ese a quien todos habían despreciado, aquel que se sentía inseguro de merecer su amor o el de cualquiera, el que temía que le rompieran el corazón abandonándolo una vez más.

-¡claro que te pertenezco!- le dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, asegurándose de que la mirara a los ojos y viera la verdad en ellos –llevo tu marca sobre mi corazón y tu llevas la mía sobre el tuyo. ¡Nos pertenecemos! Es más ¿te prometo que pase lo que pase no te abandonare! Siempre llevaras una parte de mi en ti y yo siempre tendré algo de ti en mi…- sello su promesa con un casto beso que llevaba el peso de sus sentimientos y su juramento en el.

Cuando se separaron, la alegría volvía a resplandecer en el rostro de ambos. Hinata sentía que su corazón rebosaba de amor. Esa noche veía a su amado Naruto como realmente era, vio como a el también lo atormentaba la inseguridad y sin embargo el las escondía. Con todo, ante ella, dejo caer todas sus mascaras y se develo cual era. Eso la hizo amarlo aun más sí era posible.

-¿sabes…?- le dijo junto a sus labios –aun no se como es tu marca…- trazo una senda hasta el lóbulo de su oreja antes de continuar -…y tu no has visto el mió- se lo mordió juguetonamente, a la vez que se aferraba a sus hombros, antes de echar su cuerpo para atrás. Lo suficiente como para poder ver con libertad el musculoso pecho de Naruto.

Alli, de un rojo brillante, se veía un hada bailando frente a una cascada, sobre su bronceada piel.

El joven ninja aprovechó para inspeccionar su pecho y admirar su propia marca. Que reposaba en la parte baja del valle de sus pechos. Sobre la cremosa piel de su amada una espiral roja brillaba, con una cabeza de zorro en medio y nueve colas sobresaliendo en la parte exterior.

Lentamente acerco su labios al sello y lo beso suavemente, pero una onda de placer inundo el cuerpo d Hinata incrementando la sensación mil veces. Haciendo que su espalda se arqueara tratando de acercase más a la torturante caricia que le brindaba su amante.

-¡¡Naruto-kun…!!- no precisamente un grito, más un ruego fue lo que escapo de la garganta de la kunoichi mientras se aferraba a los hombros y a la cintura de él.

El, por su parte, sentía como un eco de las sensaciones que experimentaba HInata, estremecer su propio cuerpo. En su mente una genial idea apareció.

Todo el cuerpo de Hinata parecía una cuerda a punto de reventar. Se encontraba al borde del éxtasis. Naruto llevaba largo rato acariciando su piel….

Después del primer contacto con el sello, él había decidido investigar su exacto funcionamiento. La mejor manera de hacerlo, pensó, era primero ver que tas suave tenia que ser la caricia para que causara un eco en el.

Claro si no tocaba el sello la sensación no era muy intensa, pero sentía hasta un leve roce en la piel de HInata.

Tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo a sus labios, beso la yema de cada dedo y luego con su lengua trazo el contorno de cada dedo antes de lamer la palma para luego colocarla sobre la marca que tenia en el pecho. Lentamente dejo que sus dedos trazaron una línea imaginaria desde esa mano hasta la otra. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella antes de conducir la mano de ella hasta su abdomen.

Guió sus dedos sobre su sello, con la mirada fija en ella. La expresión de placer y desconcierto fue tal que supo, a ciencia cierta, que el sello funcionaba en ambas direcciones.

-¡Santo Kami! ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la kunoichi asombrada.

-es nuestro sello… pero no se exactamente como funciona. Se que si lo toco todo lo que sientas lo sentiré yo aunque no tan intenso…-

-¿así?- un brillo travieso apareció en esos adorables ojos perlados –Entonces ¿sí yo hago esto…?- dijo antes de morderlo y luego gemir al sentir sus propio dientes y la sensación que recorría la piel de él. –Cielos esto es muy útil- y fue lo ultimo coherente que escapo de sus labios en un buen rato.

Aprovechando que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el. Y que básicamente lo tenia a su entera disposición, Hinata hizo uso de todo su elástico cuerpo para atormentarlo y aprender que cosas le brindaban mas placer a su amado NAruto.

Su lengua jugueteaba detrás de su oído, mientras le susurraba las cosas mas pecaminosas que se le podían ocurrir. Contándole sus fantasías, esos sueños que el protagonizaba cuando ella venia a dormir a su casa. Descubrió que contarle en detalle las cosas que deseaba hacerle a su cuerpo y a su magnifica herramienta hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer, y por ende el suyo.

En algún momento mientras atormentaba su cerebro empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo y cambio su mano por sus pechos. Sus duros pezones contrastaban con la nívea suavidad de su piel que se restregaba contra su piel haciendo que la deseara hasta el borde de la locura. Sitio al que sus palabras hicieron despeñarse a su autocontrol.

En un segundo ella se encontró bajo el cuerpo de el mientras el se enterraba profundamente en su cuerpo una y otra vez, mientras su boca la silenciaba con un feroz beso y su lengua imitaba los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Durante los primeros minutos el placer era intensificado por lo que sentían ambos pues el eco de las sensaciones parecía eterno hasta que sus sellos se juntaron…

De pronto en la mente de Naruto un pensamiento se abrió camino entre la niebla de placer que lo nublaba: ¡Santo Kami, creo que moriré de tanto placer! Pero por ser una con Naruto merece la pena…-


	5. Chapter 5

Lentamente volvio la conciencia a sus cuerpos

A partir de ese momento Naruto comenzó un largo proceso de experimentación que la llevo cuatro veces a la gloria.

Sin cambiar su posición, cambio la cadencia de sus caderas. Primero trato un movimiento parecido a un látigo (que según Jiraiya les brindaba gran placer) El grito de Placer de Hinata retumbo en las paredes mientras su mente y su voz solo repetían "¡MÄS!" el joven ninja mantuvo el paso tanto como pudo pero ella pronto se vio arrastrada en un torbellino de color mientras su cuerpo apresaba a NAruto y trataba de exprimirlo.

En la mente de Hinata de pronto un pensamiento extraño irrumpió su revuelta tranquilidad. "Ku… ¡no!, ¡no puedo! HInata lo siento pero el llamado de tu cuerpo es demasiado intenso…" a la vez si cuerpo estallaba nuevamente al sentir como su esencia se derramaba nuevamente en su interior.

Después del lento descenso a la realidad. Hinata estaba lista para que el la lanzara otra vez a infinito. Sin embargo el comenzó a masajear su cuerpo. Sin salir de ella, gentilmente sus dedos aliviaron sus músculos. Trabajando diligentemente desde su cabello hasta sus pies. Dejándola muy relajada y sin embargo con cada centímetro de su cuerpo alerta y listo para empezar nuevamente.

Hinata dio gracias al cielo por lo flexible que era y por lo cuidadoso que era NAruto con ella. Mientras las manos de el trabajaban por su cuerpo. Primero quiso protestar. Aun lo sentía duro y pulsante en su interior listo para más y ella quería más. Pero el silencio sus palabras con un casto beso y le pidió que solo lo dejara consentirla. Ella sinceramente no creía que podía sentir mas placer que el que Naruto acababa de mostrarle pero se equivocaba. No era el mismo tipo de placer pero si igual de arrollador. Haciendo que su corazón se rebosara de amor por el mientras, sus ágiles y fuertes pero gentiles dedos deshacían cada nudo de tensión y aliviaban cada músculo adolorido. Toda la experiencia era nueva para ella. Si le habían dado masajes antes pero jamás se sintió tan bien como cuando las manos de el tocaban su piel liberándola de todo el cansancio que sentía. No era como la primera vez que el acaricio cada centímetro de su ser. Esta vez el no solo toco y acaricio si piel, también presiono, froto y en general alivio cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo. Cuando llego a su trasero, si la acaricio pero también masajeo sus adoloridos músculos llevándola casi al éxtasis. Arrodillado frente a ella, tomo una de sus piernas, la apoyo en su pecho mientras lentamente trabajaba del muslo a la pantorrilla y luego a su pie, beso sus dedos y la planta de su pie antes de empezar con la otra pierna.

Un leve cosquilleo recorrió su piel al sentir el cambio en las caricias de su amado. Sus dedos que buscan aliviarla ahora encendían nuevamente el fuego en su interior, haciendo que una agradable tensión se formara en su estomago y que el vértice de sus piernas se humedeciera aun mas. Un par de segundos más tarde el peso de Naruto reposaba nuevamente sobre ella.

Con sus sellos juntos nuevamente, Naruto, comenzó su experimento.

La penetraba a la vez que rotaba sus caderas, tocando cada rincón del aterciopelado canal que lo conducía a la gloria.

Con ambas manos levanto sus caderas para cambiar su ángulo de entrada, llegando aun mas profundamente dentro de ella.

Escabullo sus juguetones dedos entre sus cuerpos, para acariciar, peñiscar y estimular el hinchado botón que a penas sobresalía de los íntimos pliegues de su feminidad.

Sus besos cambiaban de voraces a tiernos y amorosos sin guardar armonía alguna con el paso de sus caderas, tan solo con las ordenes de la curiosa y muy imaginativa mente de su querida Hinata-chan.

Fueron largas las horas de placer que Hinata experimento entre los brazos de Naruto. El parecía dispuesto a solo una misión hacerla desmayar de placer. Cosa que logro en tres ocasiones. Su cuerpo la había lanzado a un sin fin de orgasmos uno tras otro. Muchas veces encadenándolos uno tras otro sin darle tregua. Claro que cuatro seguidos era todo lo que su cuerpo aguantaba antes de desmayarse por el placer.

Sus mentes interconectadas más la empatia de sus cuerpos, solo servían para incrementar exponencialmente las sensaciones y la alegría de sus corazones.

NAruto ejerció todo el autocontrol que pudo para no clavar a Hinata a la cama y cabalgarla hasta el amanecer. Aun con todo el se derramo en su interior más veces de las que recordaba. Perdido entre las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su propio cuerpo y las que su piel experimentaba como eco de su dulce Hinata.

Finalmente ambos exhaustos pero felices acordaron que necesitaban descansar un poco antes de continuar.

NAruto puso a Hinata sobre su pecho. Aun con sus cuerpos unidos y sus sellos juntos. Arropados por la frazadas que Hinata trajo un día frío a su casa. Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados al otro. Sintiéndose completos y seguros por primera vez en sus vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los jueves por la noche, pocos shinibis se aventuran cerca de los clubes cerca de la puerta sur. La razón: es Lady's night en Konoha y en el Kunay Oxidado cualquiera que quiera intentarlo puede desnudarse para ellas. No eran raros los hombres que tratando de ocultar su identidad acudían cada jueves por algunos ryus de más.

Entre gritos y bebidas, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata ondeaban los billetes a varios afortunados bailarines que se contoneaban al ritmo de varias canciones tratando de atraer su atención antes del evento especial de la noche. De pronto la música se detuvo y todo el lugar quedo a oscuras durante un par de segundos.

Un círculo de luz ilumino el centro del escenario y en medio de una nube de humo un adonis de carne y hueso apareció. Su cabello rubio, largo e indómito y sus ojos azules que parecían acariciarlas a través de su mascara, negra. Vestido con un smoking negro y una camisa negra. Una melodía comenzó a sonar y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música.

Bailaba , despojándose lentamente de las prendas que tapaban su bronceada piel y sus definidos músculos. Conforme sus ropas desaparecían el grito de las mujeres se hacia mas fuerte. Era tiempo del especial de la noche y el ya había escogido a su victima para la noche. Pronto todo lo que cubría al enmascarado era una tanga naranja y su mascara negra.

La multitud bramaba "la tanga" y del suelo emergió una silla. Muchas ondeaban los billetes otras gritaban cosas obscenas, todas tratando de llamar la atención del striper. Mientras el se contonea cerca de ellas para que deslicen los billetes en el elástico de su ropa interior, trataba de decidir quien seria la afortunada esa noche. Finalmente el extendió la mano y jaló a la tímida morena al escenario y hacia su pecho.

-Hinata, mi vida…- le susurra al oído Naruto –te tengo un regalito- la condujo hasta la silla y la sentó. Acomodándose sobre sus rodillas, se balanceaba, hipnotizándola con el suave vaivén. Sin dejar de moverse fue llevando sus blancas manos al borde de la breve prenda hasta que engancho los dedos debajo de la pretina. Lentamente sus dedos trazaron un camino de fuego a través de su piel mientras lo despojaba de la ultima barrera entre ella y su dulce masculinidad.

Finalmente, el enmascarado quedo desnudo y bailando alrededor de su dulce y tímida ninja, azotándola con su descomunal y muy excitada virilidad. Acariciando su terso rostro tentándola a probar su piel.

Hinata se armo de valor y la siguiente vez que se acerco a sus labios saco su lengua y probó que la carne era tan dulce como la fruta a la que imitaba. Capturando una gota del dulce néctar que de ella manaba. Tanto ella como NAruto gimieron ante tal acción. El termino como pudo la canción pero ni bien murieron las ultimas notas, se la cargo al hombro y desapareció con ella.

NAruto dejo a uno de sus clones recogiendo el dinero mientras el desaparecía con Hinata, dejando tras de si un remolino de aire y hojas. Aparecieron junto a su cama. La habitación iluminada solamente por la luna llena. Su plateada luz hacia resplandecer la piel de la kunoichi mientras las amorosas manos de Naruto la despojaban de sus ropas.

Hinata le quito la mascara y la coloco junto en el velados antes de conducirlo a lecho que los esperaba. Este era el juego ambos a escondidas del mundo y de los ojos que los juzgaban. El lugar donde amarse sin reservas ni complicaciones.

Sus dedos acariciaban lentamente su piel. Trazando invisibles sendas de placer, marcando su alma, conquistando su corazón nuevamente. La increíble ternura de la cual eran ásperos pero capaces esos dedos le conmovía el alma.

Sus caricias la llenaban de ternura y amor por su compañero, al que tildaban de demonio. Pero no era así, era incomprendida su labor y el profundo amor que lo motivaba a seguir día a día. Ella se encargaría de hacer que no se arrepintiera de amarla mas que a nadie.

Sus labios despertaban mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago. Sus ojos hacían que la fogata que tenía en su interior se forjara en un incendio mas caliente que el infierno. Hinata de pronto fue más osada poniendo cada onza de valentía que tenia para recorrer su cuerpo hasta que encontró el mástil que buscaba. Lo beso y acaricio, lo hizo desaparecer entre sus labios moviéndose al compás de ritmo alocado de su corazón hasta que el perdió el control. Mas a los pocos segundo el se agitaba dentro de su cuerpo llevándolos a galope a cumbres desconocías para ellos donde solo la alegría y el placer existían, explotando como mil colores que chocaban contra ellos unos y otra vez.

Con sus cuerpos aun estremeciéndose despertaron de su sueño compartido…


	7. Chapter 7

Justo cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, Naruto despertó. Sabia que era muy temprano y erosenin aun dormía. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Estaba de vuelta en el Kunay Oxidado (puede que trabajara como ninja, pero no pagaban muy bien. Todo el dinero del ramen venia de esos jueves en que bailaba desde que perfecciono el sexyno-jutsu. Algunas de esas noches bailaba hasta como tres diferente personajes hasta que se convirtió en el numero especial.) Hinata y las demás chicas de los doce novatos ondeaban parte de su ultima paga a los desesperados bailarines. Naruto no había visitado ese antro de perdición desde que se fue con el senin. Aun no sabia si ahora que estaba de regreso volveria, aunque tal vez de vez en cuando no estaría mal ganar algunos ryus de mas.

Mientras su mente divagaba acerca de uno de los más vividos sueños que había tenido en algún tiempo. Sus dedos dibujaban figuras abstractas en la espalda de su amada.

Desearía que hubiera sido real; pensó. Sentir su tersa piel, oír esos suaves gemidos; saber que el único nombre que de sus labios brotara es el mío. Sentía como su cuerpo había reaccionado a ese sueño. A pesar de que estaba seguro de haber culminado en su sueño, sabia que su mano tendría que llevarlo al menos un par de veces mas hasta que pudiera entrar en sus pantalones y al menos una vez mas antes de que dejara de ser evidente. Realmente era una ventaja que su maestro durmiera hasta tan tarde o nunca lo dejaría en paz al respecto.

Verán Jiraiya había tratado desde que Naruto cumplió 14 años de que perdiera su virginidad. Para el viejo verde, no importaba con quien, solo que su pupilo se convirtiera en un hombre. Para esto en cada pueblo al que habían llegado, los había ospedado en burdeles y tabernas donde muchas mujeres trabajaban su cuerpo. Las pocas veces que tuvieron que quedarse en alguna posada, el viejo, siempre llegaba con algunas jovencitas bastante bebido, de manera que Naruto tuviera que encargarse de las chicas. Sin embargo ninguna de sus tretas funciono. Naruto se convirtió en el hermano menor de toda mujer que conocían y ellas lo adoraban tal cual. De ellas aprendió muchas cosas. Aprendía a cocinar y con ellas mejoro el Orioque no-jutsu, sus habilidades para extraer información y como infiltrarse mejoraron tremendamente bajo su tutela. Entre todas se tomaron tiempo para enseñarle los secretos de la psique femenina y el como complacer a una mujer dentro y fuera de la cama. A pesar de que todo el entrenamiento fue teorico el estuvo muy agradecido con ellas. Durante sus viajes, podía decir a ciencia cierta, que aprendió mas de aquellas mujeres que del senin.

La mano de Naruto fue vagando a travez de la tersa piel hasta que llego a lo que debía ser su muslo, sin embargo la firme curvatura que sentía no pertenecía a su cuerpo. Es mas el dura mástil que estaba a pinto de abatir estaba envuelto por un aterciopelado calor quue le era desconocido pero que se sentía maravillosamente. Haciendo que sus caderas comenzara a hondearse por voluntariamente.

#esto no puede estar pasando" fue lo primero que cruzo su mente. Había esperado tanto y se había guardado con tanto celo para su dulce HInata para que en una noche de agotamiento el erosenin consiguiera lo que por años no había logrado que el sucumbiera ante los encantos de alguna desconocida. El pánico comenzó a burbujear en su interior tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento coerente de su mente . "¿Cómo es posible?, recuerda Naruto que paso, ¿No habrá sido que el pervertido me drogo otra vez?" escarbando en su mente, lentamente los recuerdos comenzaron a emerger. La profecion de amor, las dulces caricias y la candente pasión que resulto de el más inocente roce.

Lentamente Naruto abrió sus ojos dejando que estos le revelaran cual era la realidad y cual el invento de su hiperactiva imaginación.

Dos posos azules comno el mar se encontraron con dos picinas del color de la luna. Y su corazón se tranquilizo solo un instante antes de volver a latir con fuerza. De entre sus labios el aliento que no sabia que estaba conteniendo escapo y el alivio de saber que ella era suya, su esposa su amor, por siempre; encendio la mecha de una explocion de pacion solo comparable con la noche anterior y algunas de sus mas pecaminosas fantasias (las de Hinata)

-Hinata, amor eres tu- dijo Naruto después de capturar sus labios en un beso capaz de derretir los casquetes polares. Pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera hilar un pensamiento menos una palabra, estaba sobre su espalda y su marido se movia sobre ella y dentro de ella, tratando de clavarla a su colchón. Dulce palabras de amor y devoción viajaban desde su oido hasta su centro multiplicando las ya de por si extraordinarias sensaciones.

De entre sus trémulos labios solo el nombre de su amado y las palabras "te amo" escapaban.

Mientras las manos de ella se aferraban a sus hombros clavándole las uñas y sus pies anclados a su espalda para darle un punto de apoyo, para moverse al unísono junto a el. Naruto parecía querer aprender cada relieve de la anatomía de su esposa. Sabia que después debería tomarse tiempo, pero en ese instante todo lo que deseaba era tocar cada rincón posible, hacerla sabe que era solo a ella a quien amaba.

Alguna vez Hinata y Tenten discutieron, durante una misión, cuales eran las mejores y peores formas de despertar, Hinata habría dicho que la mejor manera de despertar, era junto al hombre que amas y la peor despertar bajo ataque. Ahora no estaba tan segura de cual era la mala. Cuando despertó su mente aun navegaba en los recuerdos del sueño mas vivido de su vida y su piel se fue tornando del color de una langosta, hasta que recordó la noche anterior y entonces pareció que alguien la había lanzado a una olla de agua hirviendo. Pero los callosos y tiernos dedos de Naruto la calmaron mientras dibujaba sobre su piel patrones que nadie descifraría jamás. Pero en ese paraíso la voz de Naruto irrumpió con una enorme serie de recuerdos e historias.

Durante algunos minutos todo lo que Hinata quiso fue ir y castrar el viejo rabo verde pero después lo pensó mejor hasta que supo que había drogado a su esposo. Que clase de maestro era capaz de hacer algo semejante se pregunto. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Naruto abrió sus bellos ojos y estuvo perdida.

Felizmente el sueño había sido lo bastante real como para que alcanzara el climax mientras dormía y que sus caricias parecían incendiar su piel e inundar el centro de su ser. Las primeras embestidas fueron tentativas, sin embargo una vez que sus ojos se encontraron la sueve fogata en la que Hinata había comensado a arden se convirtió en un incendio forestal. Antes de poder rezonar o siquiera decir buenos días, los labios de el sellaron los de ella mientras los giraba de manera que ella quedo tendida sobre el colchon tratando de aferrarse a el con todo lo que tenia mientras el parecía decidido a romper la cama. Su ritmo era constante, con largas y seguras estocadas que la dejaban jadeando, seguidas de cortos y poderosos embates que los lanzaban una y otra vez mas allá de las estrellas, o en el caso de Hinata solo la lanzaban mas alto entre ellas sin dejarla descender hasta que el cayó exhausto sobre ella dos horas mas tarde.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Naruto alzo sus ojos y tan solo dijo: -Buenos días amor mío-

Hinata creyo que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad. Había soñado con esas palabras desde que era pequeña y no sabia lo que era el sexo. Lagrimas de felicidad inundaron sus ojos derramándose lentamente pos sus ronrosadas mejillas.

Naruto asustado pregunto por su cana mental que había hecho mal. Si le había hecho daño si quería que se separase de ella y le diera espacio. Pero ella tan solo lo miro y le dijo: -Soy tan feliz. ¿No puedes sentirlo? Tu eres mi vida y mi amor y no quiero que te separes de mi nunca…- sellando sus palabras con un casto beso.

Pero este es Naruto del que estamos hablando y aun quedaban dudas dentro de él, así que Hinata se propuso demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Aprobechando que el estaba distraído, ella uso sus caderas y uno de sus pies para volteralo. Todo iba bien excepto que terminaron en el suelo pero en ese particular instante ninguno tenia prisa por vorver a la cama. No cuando la dulce y supuestamente inocente Hinata estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su esposo , con sus manos apoyadas en su vientre y sus rodillas firmemente plantadas a ambos costados. La mano de ella apoyada sobre el sello en su pecho, la otra acariciaba el sello del zorro.

Lentamente fue ascendiendo sintiendo poco a poco como se iba formando un vacio en su interior. Se elevo hasta que el estuvo casi fuera de su canal de amor antes de dejarse caer sobre el. Es esta posición parecía que el llegaba aun más profundo dentro de ella. Con un pequeño grito de alegría y placer, Hinata comenso la que seria la más salvaje cabalgata de su vida. Su semental parecía dispuesto ha llevarla hasta el cielo y de vuelta si lo dejaba, pero este su show y ella era la que mandaba.

Las manos de Naruto fueron atraídas de inmediato por sus generosas cumbres. Antes del segundo rebote, allí estaban sosteniéndolos, acariciando los picos que los coronaban, peñiscando y tirando de aquellos botones haciéndola gritar su nombre mientras el vaiven de sus caderas aceleraba el tempo del galope.

El tiempo no tenia significado mientras ambos se perdían en la cadencia de su unión. Finalmente Hinata se dejo caer sobre el firme pecho de su amado, y bajo la tibia luz del sol se quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

N.A. ** siento la demora, después de un gran bloqueo por fin tengo que publicar, pero necesito un Beta si alguien se ofrece por favor contácteme. Mis historias se han vuelto demasiado para mi Beta y renuncio. **

**Gracias por leer y déjenme saber que piensan.**

A todos los que dejaron review gracias y mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar antes


	8. Chapter 8

Eran las siete de la mañana. En el campo e entrenamiento seis, tres miembros del equipo 8 esperaban que cierta kunoichi se les uniera.

-no es normal que Hinata llegue tarde- dijo Kiva por enecima vez.

-algo muy urgente debe haberla detenido, sino nos hubiera avisado- replico Kurenai nuevamente –pero si se le olvido sufrira mi genjutsu de castigo…- mientras flamas parecían rodear a la líder del equipo. Kiva se estremecía al recordar los efectos de ese castigo; después de todo el era el único de su equipo que lo había sufrido.

-Yo digo que esperemos media hora mas y si no llega o nadie viene a avisarnos comensemos sin ella y que se explique cuando llegue- dijo Shino sin quitar los lentes del insecto que se movia sobre su dedo.

-hablando de la reyna de roma…- dijo Kurenay al ver como su pupila favorita llegaba corriendo cerrando su chaqueta apenas entro en el campo de entrenamiento. –¡Hinata…! Dijo con voz atronadora, mas antes de que pudiera coninuar Akamaru se abalanzo contra la susodicha seguido de Kiva.

-¿Cómo pudiste…? Se supone que estábamos saliendo juntos y que te ibas a casar conmigo…- cada palabra que salía de la boca del domador de perros, estaba llena de decepcion e incredulidad.

-¿A que te refieres, Kiva?- pregunto extrañada, la jonin, ante el extraño comportamiento que exhibía.

-hueles igual que una perra en celo. Ahora tu olor por siempre estará contaminado ¿Quién fue? Dime, ¿A quien le entregaste lo que debía ser mío? ¿A quien dejarte que te montara y te marcara? No eres mas que una cualquiera. ¿Cuál es tu precio? Ramera- lo ultimo lo dijo después de tomarla del brazo y tratar de jalarla contra su pecho tratando de besarla.

El shock duro solo un par de segundos. Sin embargo cuando Hinata reacciono toda la ira y el resentimiento que tenia guardado, exploto contra el idiota que creía que podía aprovecharse de la amistad que una vez tuvieron. Antes de siquiera pensarlo su Biakugan se activo y le asesto un golpe justo en el plexo solar dejándolo sin aire, el siguiente fue en el hombro del brazo que la tenia sujeta. Tres golpes mas lo paralizaron dejándolo cual estatua, tambaleándose ante el impacto. La velocidad que demostró al asestar todos esos golpes en menos de un segundo sorprendió a los allí presentes.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! Jamás fuimos otra cosa que amigos, usando el termino escuetamente. La única vez que salimos los dos solos fue cuando ni Shino ni Kurenay podían unirse a nosotros en el almuerzo de celebración de aquella misión A. jamás tuve por ti ningún tipo de sentimiento romantico ni nuestras familias conversaron para un contrato matrimonia. No era nada tuyo y jamás lo sere. Pretendo presentar mi renuncia a este equipo. No puedo creer que alguna vez pude poner mi vida en tus manos. Para tu información me case, ayer y soy enormemente feliz, el es mil veces mas hombre que tu no le llegas ni a los talones y jamás lo haras el es el héroe de esta villa y será el próximo hokague mientras tu ni siquiera estas en la línea de sucesión de tu familia eres una vergüenza poara este equipo y para mi por haberte llamado alguna vez amigo. Te odio y no quiero volver a verte menos aun volver a peliar a tu lado. Eres lo mas bajo que jamás me e encotrado. Debería terminar tu miserable vida, pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos con esa mugre que llevas ensima.- Hinata simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejase del lugar donde acababa de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Shino se acerco a su paralizado amigo y lo cubrió con sus insectos mientras su maestra perseguía a su mejor amiga. –crei que entendías que ella ama a Naruto mas que que a nada y a nadie en el mundo, el volvió por ella y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Jamás fue tuya, ni siquiera en tus sueños y menos en tus transparentes maquinaciones. Ahora la perdiste, a causa de tu propia soberbia, trataste de obligarla a quererte cuando en su corazón no había lugar para ti, ahora es muy tarde y lo poco que tenias lo has perdido. Incluyendo mi respeto…- con sus ultimas palabras Shino llamo a todos sus insectos y se fue, dejándolo paralizado hasta que alguien viniera por el. Incluso su fiel Akamaru lo abandono allí.

Como fue que todo termino tan mal. Es tan temprano y su día que comenzó tan bien parecía irse directamente al caño.

Cuando finalmente despertaron. Naruto la llevo cargada al baño y lleno la tina de agua caliente y los sumergió a los dos. Todo teniéndola entre sus brazos y estando enterrado tan profundamente dentro de ella que, francamente, no sabían donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Primero el lavó gentilmente su pelo, pero sus caricias encendieron nuevamente la llama de su pasión. El agua parecía darles mas libertad pero sus caricias eran lentas y perezosas. Mas temprano ambos se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos ahora era tiempo de que su amor los condujera. Aun era temprano y sin nada que los apremiara, dejaron que sus manos memorizaran los contornos del otro, guardando en su memoria los pequeños detalles que se les habían escapado anoche. La dulce cadencia de sus cuerpos provocaba olas que eventualmente bañaron la pared de enfrente cuando el frenesí de pasión los supero.

Mientras ella le lavaba el cabello a el, ella le conto de todas las cosas que hizo en su ausencia, pero cuando finalmente tiempo de salir del agua recordó que había quedado con su equipo a las seis y media y ya eran casi cuarto para las siete. Ella quería salir corriendo pero el ofreció hacerle desayuno mientras se vestía y cuando quiso rechazarlo el le puso ojos de carnero degollado y ella simplemente no pudo negarse. Así que en menos de cinco minutos el termino de prepararle los mas deliciosos bollos de canela que jamás había probado con una gran taza de café moca con crema. Todo estaba delicioso sobretodo que Naruto solo usaba un diminuto mandil que con las juntas cubría su impresionante masculinidad. Antes de salir Hinata le dio un gran beso y le piñizcó una de las firmes y redondas orbes que llenaban tan bien esos pantalones naranjas que su querido esposo usaba. Antes de salir por la ventana corriendo mientras se ponía su chaqueta ploma ocultando del mundo lo que solo esos ojos azules como el mar tenia derecho a ver.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurenai alcanzó a Hinata a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de Naruto. Menos de un minuto antes, un clon del ninja hiperactivo número uno, la encontró después de una búsqueda infructuosa de varios minutos.

-Hinata-chan, por fin te encuentro- le dijo el clon –Ero-sennin me mandó a llamar, estará aquí en algunos minutos. El original ha ido a encontrarse con él y de allí irán a la torre a ver a Tsunade-bachan. Voy a ir a Ichiraku después ¿me encuentras allí?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí… iré, y te esperare para comer mucho ramen contigo…- Respondió sonriendo

-Sera nuestra primera cita…- Naruto le entregó una flor y le besó la mejilla antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo. Ruborizada Hinata tomó la flor y se la colocó en el cabello, pocos segundos antes de que su maestra se topase con ella.

-Hinata, al fin. Vamos, te invito algo, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…- tomándola del brazo, la jaló hacia una cafetería cercana antes de que pudiera protestar.

La llevo a un pequeño y discreto café a la vuelta de la esquina. Kurenai la empujó hacia las mesas del fondo y ordenó ni bien se sentaron. Mientras esperaban que llegara la comida, la jounin aprovechó para ordenar sus ideas, antes de continuar hablando.

-Hinata… ahora que has entrado al reino de la madurez sexual hay algunas cosas que debo explicarte antes que te adentres más en este mundo de perdición…- tomó un trago de sake antes de continuar:

-Sé que eras virgen hasta anoche y que, por lo tanto, eres muy inocente al respecto de algunas cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que, aunque eres muy importante para mí, es mi deber como tu maestra y amiga sacarte de tu mundo rosa y exponerte a la cruda realidad…- suspiró antes de continuar, alzando su mano para detener las palabras que su pupila estaba por pronunciar. –Sin importar lo que un hombre te diga, por el simple hecho de acostarse juntos no significa que estén casados. Es más; ni siquiera significa que estén juntos, o implicados en una relación. En nuestra realidad pueden verse para algo más que unos buenos ratos juntos pero nada mas. Tú no tienes ningún deber con él; si no deseas, no tienes por qué verlo de nuevo. Recuerda que siempre es la prerrogativa de la mujer elegir el cuándo, el cómo y sobre todo con quién. Hinata, los hombres te venderían la luna con tan de meterse en tus pantalones. Es importante que seas tú la que tome las decisiones. No debes dejar que te manipulen, te chantajeen o te engatusen con sus palabras bonitas…- la camarera paso a su lado y Hinata le pidió una taza de te mientras su maestra continuaba su perorata.

-Hay algunas cosas, una vez que hagas tu elección, que siempre debes recordar. La primera: siempre debes usar el jutsu anticonceptivo. Lo más importante es que debes buscar siempre tu satisfacción, no la de él. Él siempre debe servirte a ti antes de buscar su propia satisfacción. Sin importar lo que te diga, para que tú tomes la ruta al sur antes que él. Recuerda: la mayoría de los hombres solo son capaces de pensar en si mismos y si tu no hablas y pides lo que quieres y demandar ir primero olvídalo siempre irán ellos primero.-

-Desde luego, sé que como ninja medico conoces la fisonomía del cuerpo humano mejor que la mayoría, pero eso no significa que debas tomar por sentado el conocimiento que tu pareja puede tener de tu cuerpo. Debes explorarte tu sola primero para descubrir las zonas de tu cuerpo que son más sensibles. A estas se les denomina zonas erógenas y tu pareja debe conocerlas bien; igual que tu debes conocer las de el si es que planeas verlo mas de una vez. Sino los hombres son fáciles ve al centro y no tendrás pierde...-

Hinata había ido tomando color con forme las palabras de su maestra cobraban sentido. Al igual que una langosta en agua caliente, su color escarlata indicaba que ya estaba a punto y era hora de salir del fuego.

Después de tomar aire para tranquilizarse y después de poner su mano sobre el sello que tenía en el pecho, armada de valor Hinata comenzó:

-Kurenai sensei…-

-No me interrumpas muchacha, que hay mucha sabiduría que aun no te he impartido; como, por ejemplo, lo mejor mientras aún eres ninja es buscar a algún compañero esporádico. Tú sabes que en cualquier momento pueden enviarte a una misión en la que tendrás que usar tu cuerpo para obtener información. Es mejor siempre tener a algún amigo que puedas visitar a menudo cuando tengas necesidades, pero es mejor que sea con alguien con quien no te relaciones muy a menudo. Los hombres normalmente no son capaces de lidiar con una situación en la que solo son útiles por su anatomía y nada más... –

Hinata lo intentó una vez más, esta vez determinada a lograrlo –Sensei estoy casada, no porque me acosté con él, sino porque llevo su marca en mi cuerpo…-

-Ay Hinata, las marcas que quedan después de una buena sesión en el ring de cuatro perillas son normales, no tiene nada que ver con el casamiento… es más; diría que tu amante es ineficiente si no logra dejar ninguna impresión en tu cuerpo…-

Esto se estaba tornando difícil, pues su interlocutora se negaba a atender a sus palabras.

-Sé que estoy casada porque ahora llevo parte de la carga que lleva mi esposo a cuestas. Ahora llevo parte del sello de cuatro estaciones en mi cuerpo…- "_espero sinceramente que esta vez me tome en serio" _pensó Hinata

- ¿Cómo que el sello de las cuatro estaciones? Nadie tiene ese sello en Konoha- replicó Kurenai.

-Si lo hay mi esposo lo tiene mantiene al Kyubi encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto y el es con quien me case anoche. Ahora soy su pareja el demonio me acepta y cargo parte del sello que lo mantiene prisionero.

Pero como si Naruto aun no vuelve de su viaje… no es posible…- mientras en su cabeza Kurenai trataba de entender que era lo que sucedía, Hinata simplemente la miraba pacientemente a ver que sucedería.

-Tú no deberías saber esa información es un secreto nivel S, solo el Hokage y el consejo de jounin tiene acceso a esa información y es mas algunos de nosotros ni siquiera sabemos que tipo de sello tiene el demonio ni si hay alguna manera de liberarlo…-

-Pues, verá, Kurenai-sensei, que yo sí lo sé. Naruto mismo me lo contó antes de que consumáramos nuestra unión. Por mucho que a usted le cause asombro e incredulidad, estoy casada y soy muy feliz. Tengo al hombre que amo y él me ama a mí.

» Sé que no será todo un camino de rosas, aun hay mucha animosidad contra mi pareja en esta villa. Sin embargo, sé que juntos podremos enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa y que haremos de este lugar un paraíso una vez que el alcance su sueño de ser Hokage. Además, yo estaré a su lado para apoyarlo a cada paso del camino. Gracias por la comida. Espero que me notifique si hay alguna misión antes de que mi renuncia al equipo se haga efectiva. Hasta luego sensei.

Con sus palabras finales, Hinata se levantó de la mesa, sin siquiera haber tocado la comida. Su maestra estaba de una pieza, aun tratando de encontrar algún argumento para rebatir las convicciones de su pupila favorita. Su mente estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para notar la repentina salida de su acompañante.

Del otro lado de Konoha

Naruto había esperado al ero-sennin sobre un poste hasta que este llego sobre el lomo de una de las ranas de combate. Mientras el maestro se acercaba a el los recuerdos de uno de sus clones llegaron a su mente. Su dulce Hinata lo esperaría para comer ramen y tener su primera cita, apenas terminara de presentar su informe.

Con una sonrisa boba el rubio ninja le dio la bienvenida a su maestro y juntos se encaminaron hasta la torre central de la ciudad, apenas prestando atención. En su mente, Naruto solo planeaba a donde más la llevaría esa tarde.

Ya cerca de la torre Sakura se cruzo en su camino pero Naruto le prestó la mínima atención necesaria a pesar de que ella lo golpeo muy fuerte poco después de saludarlo e irse refunfuñando. La razón: él le dijo que no había cambiado nada (a pesar de que ella posaba frente a él como para mostrar sus nuevas e inexistentes curvas femeninas).

La causa de que ignorara a su antiguo amor infantil se debía a que un par de minutos antes de encontrarse con ella, nuestro héroe experimento un fenómeno extraño: el sello de su pecho se calentó y de pronto escucho a Hinata como si estuviese a su lado y sus palabras defendiendo su amor y defendiéndolo lo a él. Esto lo habían conmovido casi hasta el bode de las lágrimas. Ahora mientras saludaba a Tsunade-bachan se le ocurrió la mejor manera de demostrarle a su esposa que lo que ellos tenían era lo más importante para él.

-Hokage deseo que usted… presida la ceremonia de matrimonio para mí y mi pareja el día de mañana, para que nuestro matrimonio sea reconocido por todos los clanes y todos los ninjas de esta villa y el resto del mundo…-

Ambos veteranos estaban sorprendidos, primero porque era la primera vez que Naruto se refería a Tsunade como Hokage y segundo porque ninguno de los dos sabían que el joven frente a ellos tenía una novia y menos aun que se quisiera casar.

A pesar de la sorpresa la rubia apostadora reacciono rápidamente. –Está bien Naruto. Trae a tu pareja mañana a las… ¿Shizune a qué hora tenemos tiempo?-

-A las 9 de la mañana Hokage-sama- respondió la secretaria, abrazando a su cerdo

-bien a las 9 tendrás que estar aquí junto con 2 testigos y los padrinos y después de eso veremos tu nueva asignación. Felicitaciones Naruto, ahora puedes retirarte tengo algunas cosas que discutir con Jiraiya…- después de un corto abrazo el ninja hiperactivo numero uno salió por la ventana rumbo a su lugar favorito en el mundo… Ichiraku's.

**N.A. mis disculpas después de uno de los terribles bloqueos mentales por fin pude escribir un capitulo y prometo mas lemon para el siguiente capitulo que con suerte debo subir para esta fin de semana o el miércoles a muy tardar**


	10. Chapter 10

Al salir de la oficina del Hokage, Naruto estaba caminando en las nubes. Mañana estaría oficialmente casado con la mujer más bella del mundo y nadie podría separarlos. Sin embargo la euforia solo le duro un minuto, pues toda la villa estaba decorada de acuerdo a su humor rimbombante y llena de color. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, hoy era el aniversario de la derrota del kyübi a manos del cuarto; hoy, por lo tanto, era su cumpleaños.

Corriendo lo más rápido posible mientras usaba un potente henge no jutsu para transformarse y pasar desapercibido, mientras corría despavorido hacia el monumento de los Hokages. También hizo un clon y lo desapareció para que el clon que estaba con Hinata pudiera avisarle donde estaría para que ella no fuera al departamento durante el festival.

Hinata corrió hacia su cuarto sin detenerse, sabía que su querido Naruto no demoraría mucho dando su informe y quería estar bonita para él. Hoy era el festival y aunque ella nunca lo había visto en los años anteriores; soñaba con que ese año podrían pasear juntos y divertirse como personas normales, una pareja sin ninguna preocupación ni ningún secreto.

Mientras sacaba su ropa para ver que se pondría decidió que lo mejor sería empacar todo de una vez. Cuando estaba terminando de empacar, Hanabi entro sin siquiera tocar. Sin hacerle el menor caso, Hinata, sello sus maletas en un pergamino y continúo recogiendo sus armas para empacarlas también.

-¿te vas a alguna misión?- pregunto la pequeña prodigio de la familia, fastidiada porque no la tomaba en cuenta.

-algo así…- le respondió sin dejar de guardar sus cosas, ignorándola. Una vez que termino, Hinata levanto los ojos y al ver que su hermana seguía allí le pregunto: -¿Querías algo, Hanabi?-

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto, plantándose frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-no tengo porque decírtelo- respondió Hinata. Dándole la espalda, termino de guardar lo último que quedaba sobre su mesa y a acomodar los pergaminos en una pequeña mochila. Con todo empacado, solo quedaba cambiarse para su cita. Pero su hermana seguía allí, golpeando el piso con su pie de forma insistente. Harta de sus majaderías, decidió echarla de su habitación. Antes de que Hanabi pudiese defenderse, Hinata le propino 15 golpes es rápida sucesión, quitándole el aire, tirándola fuera de su habitación y noqueándola. Cerró la puerta y se cambio de ropa. Después de ajustarse una blusa tipo corsé con las tiras plateadas que se ajustaban en el frente y verse en el espejo decidió a través de la nube roja que empañaba su rostro que lo mejor sería llevar su chaqueta encima.

Ni bien acomodo su chaqueta cubriendo su atuendo, Hanabi comenzó a golpear la puerta tratando de abrirla, mientras gritaba: -¡YO SOY LA HEREDERA DE ESTA CASA Y DEBES RESPONDER MIS PREGUNTAS O IRTE DE ESTA CASA Y NUNCA VOLVER!-

Hinata simplemente salió por la ventana sintiéndose libre por primera vez salto por la ventana planeando nunca volver.

Algunos techos más allá, la flor que llevaba en el pelo se transforma en un clon de Naruto.

-Hinata…- comenzó el clon tomando sus manos –debes ir al monumento de los Hokages, a la cima del tercero…-

-¿no teníamos una cita para comer?- pregunto ella

-la comida puede esperar, debemos escondernos antes de que el festival comience, no deben vernos…- dijo el clon casi al borde de la histeria. Después de la cantidad de años que lo había observado a la distancia, Hinata sabía que Naruto no era dado a la desesperación, ni al nerviosismo que ahora exhibía. Fuera lo que fuera que pasara era muy grave para él.

-está bien- respondió –transfórmate nuevamente y vámonos- saltando los techos de aldea, se alejo a toda prisa de la fiesta que comenzaba.

Mientras esperaba a Hinata, en la cima de la cabeza del tercer Hokage, recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta que la amaba. No era en líneas generales una historia feliz pero decidió compartirlo con ella. Mirando como ondeaba su cabello negro mientras se acercaba a él; rogo al cielo que nadie los encontrara y dio gracias porque ella lo amaba. Era la primera vez que no pasaría su cumpleaños solo.

Cuando ella llego, el de inmediato la llevo hacia el ojo derecho de la escultura donde un sello ocultaba la entrada a una caverna que el mismo tercero hizo para que él se escondiera en días como estos. Solo alguien con el chacra del kyübi era capaz de encontrar la entrada e ir a través de la pequeña abertura, hasta una pequeña cueva donde estarían seguros.

La última vez que estuvo allí… no, aun no era tiempo de internarse en esos oscuros recuerdos.

Ni bien atravesaron el umbral, Naruto sello la entrada. Prendió un par de lámparas y la condujo dentro de la montaña, hasta una cueva natural con una pequeña cascada que esta escondía. En la antesala acomodo el futon, que allí había, hasta hacerlo más acogedor para ambos. Tomo las manos de su dulce futura esposa y le dio un casto beso lleno y amor y tristeza. Tomados de la mano la guio hasta su improvisado lecho y suspiro… era tiempo de contarle su triste historia:

-Hinata, te preguntaras porque estamos aquí escondidos mientras los demás festejan. Veras… hace años un día como hoy, cuando el cuarto Hokage encerró al gran zorro dentro de mí; fue el día que nací y el día que fui maldito. Sé que esa no era la intención del cuarto, pero esa es la verdad. Si bien en un inicio el orfanato de la aldea me acogió como a muchos otros cuyos padres perecieron en la pelea para contener al kyübi; pronto una de las guardianas supo exactamente que sorpresa guardaba en mi interior. Felizmente no recuerdo mucho de esos años, nada hasta que cuando tuve casi 4. Un día de festival como hoy lo que era malo, se convirtió en una pesadilla.- escuchando como la tristeza empañaba sus palabras; Hinata, poco a poco se coloco de manera que toda la espalda de Naruto se apoyara sobre su pecho y su cabeza reposara junto a su corazón. Dándole el apoyo que sabía que necesitaba pero que jamás pediría-

-La responsable del albergue me llevo a un callejón oscuro y me dijo que la esperara pero ella no regreso, en su lugar una horda de ebrios y enojados aldeanos fueron por mí. Recuerdo el dolor de los golpes y es escozor que producen los cuchillos al cortarte. Como el dolor se cuela en tus sentidos, aislándote de todo lo mas hasta que es todo registras, antes de que el frio entumecimiento anuncie que tu conciencia escapa como agua entre tus dedos- Sus palabras no eran más altas que un susurro y lentas lagrimas surcaban su rostro mientras revivía los horrores de su pasado, que aun no podía olvidar.

-Se que no morí porque el kyübi me sano, pero no sane bien y los doctores del hospital tomaron gran placer en enmendar los errores de una sanación equivocada. Cada día reparaban un hueso distinto, a veces rompiéndolo varias veces hasta que quedaba como debía ser. Recuerdo como las enfermeras tomaban la manguera de incendios y con ella me bañaban cada vez que el Hokage venía a ver mi progreso. Lavando con al agua helada la sangre las lagrimas y todo lo demás…

pero al año siguiente, me sacaron del mismísimo hospital solo para después de apalearme regresarme de vuelta a las manos de los matasanos esos. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente bien hui…- una carcajada llena de orgullo escapo de sus labios, a pesar de sus lagrimas.

-Les tomo una semana, a un escuadrón AMBU, encontrarme claro que ya había pasado casi un mes desde que había escapado. Vivía en uno de los laboratorios antiguos de Oroshimaru, tú sabes esos que se encuentran por las alcantarillas. Descubrí que a pesar del olor era la única forma segura de moverme por la ciudad. Pero finalmente me hallaron y el tercero, en vez de regresarme al hospital o al orfanato, compro para mí lo que ahora es nuestro departamento. Sin embargo estaba muy ocupado y ningún ninja quiso ayudarlo conmigo. Estaba solo y cuando tenía que salir normalmente me perdía, sobre todo cuando salía a conseguir comida. Trate de dejar un rastro de cosas pero la gente las cambiaba de lugar y a veces pasaban días hasta que podía regresar a casa. Uno de esos días fue que me encontró el dueño de Ichiraku. Me vio llorando y me pregunto que si tenía hambre y me dio a comer la cosa más deliciosa del mundo: un plato caliente de ramen me dijo que me quedara y cuando cerró la tiendo me llevo a casa. Durante las siguientes semanas iba por mi temprano por la mañana llevaba con él a la tienda. Me enseño todos los caminos para ir de su tienda a mi casa y me dio de comer se hizo mi amigo. El me contaba cuentos sobre los grande ninjas de la aldea. Fue él quien me inscribió en la escuela para ninjas y siempre me animo a pesar de mis constantes fallos…- aunque su voz se quebró a pesar de la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y las lágrimas que lo surcaba; las que Hinata seco, sin interrumpir su historia

las bromas pesadas en realidad comenzaron porque muchos profesores se negaban a enseñarme. Salvo Iruka sensei en realidad no tuve ningún otro maestro las jugarretas eran para probar todo lo que aprendía mientras escapaba de toda la guardia.

Pero las cosas se pusieron feas antes de mi primer examen para convertirme en gennin. Varios jounin y algunos ambus se enteraron de mis ambiciones y decidieron que debía morir. En los bosques que rodean la escuela; esa la tarde cuando estaba practicando fue emboscado por más de 20. Me ataron con cables y cada uno me apuñalo al menos cinco veces y mientras yacía en un charco de mi propia sangre ahogándome sin poder respirar, incapaz de desmayarme; pues me habían colocado un jutsu que usan con los prisioneros que han de torturar para poderlos mantener despiertos sin importar lo que suceda. Rogué morir, sin embargo allí permanecí viendo mis heridas sanar hasta que Iruka me encontró a la mañana siguiente.

Después de ese incidente intente muchas veces quitarme la vida mi último intento fue después de fallar el examen por segunda vez.

Era el día antes de mi cumpleaños y la ciudad se alistaba para celebrar. Mientras todos celebraban con sus padres o lloraban con ellos yo me senté en el columpio viendo como mi única posibilidad de ser respetado se me iba y que al día siguiente como todos los años recibiría una paliza por algo sobre lo que no tenía control alguno. Decidí que no lo soportaría más. El cortarme las venas no funcionaba porque sanaba muy rápido aunque lo había intentado por alguna razón, ahogarme no funcionaba y los chicos de la academia habían probado que enterrarme vivo, tampoco servía. Así que cuando el día acababa y sol me ocultaba de los ojos de los AMBU que me seguían siempre desde el incidente del primer examen salte desde la cabeza del cuarto. Parecía apropiado en el momento ya que él me condeno que él me liberara. Tres días yací entre los espinos y los matorrales al pie de esta montaña. Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños que tuve. Dormí todo el día y mire a las estrellas de noche mientras mis huesos soldaban y nadie me golpeo, apuñalo ni hirió por ser el carcelero y la cárcel del kyübi…- las palabras se agotaron y finalmente los sollozos se abrieron paso por su garganta y por primera vez en su vida alguien consoló a Naruto mientras lloraba hasta que sus ojos no dieron mas y el cansancio lo venció. En el dulce abrazo de Hinata pudo al fin saber lo que sienten los niños pequeños en el consuelo de sus madres.

Era la primera vez que Naruto dejaba salir todo el dolor que guardaba dentro, toda esa impotencia que durante años lo corroyó.

Hinata solo lo abrazo y lo acuno contra su pecho. A pesar de las lágrimas silenciosas también corrían por sus mejillas, determinación brillaba en sus ojos blancos. Juro que de ahora en adelante ella cuidaría de él. Sabía que el trabajo que tenían los separaría de vez en cuando y que ambos se verían forzados a hacer cosas que no deseaban. Sin embargo haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para que nunca más estuviese solo y que jamás volviera a estar triste. Juro que pondría su felicidad primero y hacerlo feliz siempre que estuviese en su poder.

Cuando todas las lágrimas cesaron, exhaustos ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

Parado sobre el mirador, Apa, la rana, recordaba la última vez que había visto a Naruto en ese mismo lugar dos años atrás: después de traer a Jiraiya para que Tsunade lo curara. Después de que este lo obligara a liberar el chacra del kyübi hasta las cuatro colas, Naruto perdió el control y lo ataco dejándolo muy mal herido. El joven ninja estaba en esa misma colina cuando lo invoco con lágrimas en los ojos le entrego dos cartas, una para cada una de los sannin y le dijo –esta vez encontrare una manera de morir, llevándome al kyübi conmigo, por favor explícales que soy demasiado peligroso para esta tarea. Diles que mi regalo para ellos es morir. Estoy seguro de que alegraran de que ya no los moleste más. Diles que fueron buenos conmigo y que por eso les doy gracias pero que ahora ya no es necesario que gasten su piedad en mí, hay otros que lo merecen más que este engendro fallido…-

Sus palabras aun ahora lo llenaban de ansiedad. Esa noche estuvo a punto de perder al chico. De no haber sido por Gamabunta y mucho alcohol ciertamente no habría podido convencerlo de que no se quitara la vida esa noche o en los meses venideros. Ahora se acercaba el tiempo de cumplir la promesa que mantenía con vida a ese chico y a pesar de la desazón que sentía había dado su palabra y debía cumplirla.

**N.A: sorry por la demora. espero que les guste y el siguiente cap, sera un lemon de esos a los que los tengo acostumbrados.**

**gracias  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata despertó sintiéndose adolorida. Su cuello estaba rígido y tenía una pierna adormecida. Sin embargo una tierna sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sobre su pecho descansaba la cabeza de Naruto. Su rostro aun marcado por los surcos que las lagrimas habían dejado; unas líneas marcaban las comisuras de su boca y pequeñas arrugas marcaban su frente.

Mientras Hinata acariciaba lentamente cada una de estas suavemente trataba de recordar si las había visto cuando estaba despierto, su sonrisa solía cegarla y ocultar no solo de ella sido de todos los demás la tristeza que hasta ahora había embargado su alma. Pero el nunca más estaría solo, pues ella estaría con el de ahora en adelante. Ella se juro a si misma que daría todo de sí para que él nunca sufriera nuevamente.

Trazando los contornos de s boca recordó la vez que el casi la descubrió bailando desnuda en la cascada y de lo que menciono el zorro. En su mente un foco (mejor dicho un reflector) se encendió. Ya que era s cumpleaños que tal darle un regalo con el que había soñado durante tanto tiempo.

Naruto despertó de uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido. Caminando casi dormido se dirigió hacia la cascada para lavarse. Sin embargo a cada paso que daba el paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba y de pronto estaba otra vez en el bosque en aquella noche de luna llena donde vio por primera vez a su ninfa, su mejer, a la que mañana seria su esposa.

Siguiendo el camino que tantas veces había recorrido dormido, llego a la posa al pie de la cascada donde los plateados rayos de sol se filtraban entre las copas de los arboles iluminado la etérea belleza de su hime.

Esta vez y como cada vez que soñaba este particular sueño, piso el agua con confianza mientras se despojaba de su ropa para ir al encuentro de su amor. Esta noche ella estaba como era ahora, llena de deliciosas curvas y nívea piel del color del alabastro. Su pelo de color azabache cubría y a la vez develaba los secretos de su cuerpo, en lo que ella ejecutaba esa hermosa danza con el agua alzándola y cayendo a su alrededor, obedeciendo cada orden que sus dedos le daban.

Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, Naruto la abrazo, haciendo que su pecho se pegara totalmente al suyo, tomando gentilmente su mentón con sus dedos y elevando su dulce rostro para poder besar sus labios hasta que quedaran de color carmesí. Su boca sabía a canela con un toque de clavo de olor, dulce pero con un resquicio picante que le encendía la sangre. Sus ojos se conectaron mientras la besaba. Esto era una de las cosas que Naruto adoraba de besarla, cuando sus miradas se entrelazaban hasta que no quedaba nada más que amor que compartían y la felicidad que los embargaba.

Hinata por su parte sabia que a pesar de tan solo besarla, su amado, la besaba como si el beso en si fuera todo lo que existía en el mundo y por extensión todo lo que quería de ella era ese avece inocente, a veces ardiente, gesto de amor. Mientras él la besaba para el tan solo existían sus labios, su rostro que tomaba delicadamente entre sus manos para acariciarlo como si no existiera nada más precioso ni nada más erótico que el sentir la suave curva de su mentón y enredar sus dedos en su cabello disfrutando de la textura y su longitud.

Eventualmente cuando ambos faltos de oxigeno se separaron, Naruto susurro -te amo Hinata- antes de cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta donde la luna recreaba un dosel de luz sobre una cama de hierba suave.

La acostó con toda la gentileza que le fue posible, y él se acomodo a su lado. Sus dedos cual mariposas parecían estar en todas partes tocando cada célula de su ser sin quedarse más de un instante. Sus ojos trazaban un sendero de fuego y pronto sus labios se unieron permaneciendo tan solo un poco más.

Finalmente después de lentos minutos de tortura, Hinata no pudo aguantar más. Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, ella se monto a horcajadas y deslizo su pulsante masculinidad entre luz húmedos pliegues de su aterciopelado centro.

El grito y ella con él, ella parecía un guante aferrándose a él, tan estrecha tan acogedora. Ella por su parte expreso sin coherencia el sentimiento de plenitud que la invadía junto con él. El nudo que él había estado ajustando durante sus jugueteos exploto a penas la unión estuvo completa. Los estertores de sus músculos parecían querer absorber cada centímetro de Naruto dentro de sí y los pequeños movimientos involuntarios que estos causaban en el solo servían para lanzarla más lejos en el abismo de placer que él había creado para ella.

Una vez que por fin ella volvió al mundo de los vivos, Naruto, comenzó el verdadero esfuerzo. Con ella sobre su regazo, el vaivén de las caderas de el acompañado a el ir y venir de ella parecían tocar cada punto de placer dentro de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara, su respiración se hiciera trabajosa y de sus labios una letanía de "te amo Naruto" escapara. Pero las puertas del cielo estaban a su alcance y una vez que cruzo el umbral su amante parecía determinado a mantenerla en ese perpetuo estado de éxtasis.

Incontables minutos, horas, días (o eso creía ella) más tarde el se le unió derramando en su ser las semillas de un nuevo ser, llenándola de su escancia de vida; llenando cada recoveco de su ser con el mismo.

**N.A. para los que no recuerden este es un fic a inicios de Shippuden. El es grande pero no lo saben todos todavía. **

**Gracias infinitas a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y disculpen la tardansa. Se que es corto pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente y ese será la boda, tal vez… **

**Gracias y hasta el fin de semana cuando publicare el siguiente cap. **

**Atte **

**Killernoon **


	12. Chapter 12

**N.A. siento la demora pero mi computadora esta malograda asi que hasta que la reparen me voy a demorar en actualizar lo siento mucho! espero que disfruten la primera mitad de este cap, gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews **

**atte**

**killernoon**

En el complejo Hyuga, Hinata normalmente pasaba desapercibida, lo que le daba libertad para hacer y deshacer según le parecía; siempre y cuando no fuera capturada por alguna aldea enemiga o su padre no la mandara a llamar. Ambos escenarios aterradores que ya se habían repetido un par de veces cada uno. El primer secuestro le costó la vida a la madre de Hinata la segunda a su tío. La primera vez que su padre (y la última vez que ella lo llamaría así) la llamo fue para comunicarle que sería una shinobi y a partir del día siguiente el para ella sería su oficial superior y que en todo momento debía dirigirse a él como lord Hyuga. La segunda fue para comunicarle que ella ya no era la heredera y si bien no la colocarían en la segunda rama de la familia siempre portaría un sello en la base del cuello (el que el mismo le puso mientras la sujetaban 10 guardias y ella gritaba de dolor) que servía para llamarla y para algún día explotarle la cabeza si alguien llegaba a capturarla.

En esta ocasión Hiashi la llamaba para informarle de su próximo matrimonio, uno de los descendientes de Sarutobi acababa de ser ascendido a Jonin y acababa de cumplir veinte años. Una vez que ella supiera esto solo quedaba pedir el permiso de la Hokage para programar la ceremonia y la firma del contrato de matrimonio.

Sin embargo, cuando Hiashi activo el sello, llamándola. Mas su hija no llego en los 5 minutos que sabía que tenía de tolerancia para aparecer en su presencia sin ser severamente castigada. Intrigado Lord Hyuga llamo a los guardias para averiguar sobre el paradero de su hija. De inmediato dos hombres aparecieron frente a su escritorio. Arrodillados y con una mano al pecho, ambos esperaban las instrucciones de su señor.

-¿Dónde está mi hija mayor?- pregunto este.

-Salió ayer con su equipaje, señor; y aun no ha vuelto- respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Saben a dóndela enviaron en esta misión?- ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-¡Averígüenlo!- les dijo, agitando la mano para despedirlos. Sin levantar la vista del suelo ambos salieron de la oficina y del complejo lo más rápido posible.

Horas atrás…

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en la cueva en la estatua del tercero…

Los últimos estertores de placer disiparon el ninjutsu de Hinata. Nuevamente estaban en la cueva, lejos del aire festivo y los demás problemas que los esperaban en la aldea. A salvo y con algunas horas que ocupar antes de que tuvieran que estar frente a la abuela para que los casara. Lo que le recordó a Naruto que aun no le había informado a su bella novia de la buena nueva.

Acariciando suavemente su rostro para llamar su atención mientras pronunciaba suavemente su nombre. Cuando ella elevo sus ojos y los conecto con los suyos, alzando ligeramente su mentón y apoyándolo sobre su pecho.

-Amor…- comenzó el, dudando como explicarle la decisión que tomo el día anterior.-Ayer con toda la conmoción olvide decirte que tenemos que estar hoy a las 9 en la oficina de Tsunade-bachan, para que nos case…-

Hinata estaba casi inconsciente en su lecho. Haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos y los miro durante varios minutos mientras su mente trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que le había dicho. Poco a poco a través del velo de placer que aun nublaba su mente, un pensamiento se colaba: "Naruto quería unirla a el de todas las maneras posibles"

Con un agudo gritito, Hinata se lanzo contra él. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso casto pero fervoroso lleno de todo el amor que sentía por él. Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban aceleradamente en su búsqueda de oxigeno.

Finalmente Hinata, se calmo lo suficiente como para preguntar lo que quería:

-¿De verdad Naruto?, ¿de verdad, quieres que todos sepan que soy tuya?- su voz aun estaba teñida con una cierta nota de incertidumbre.

-Sé que es egoísta…- respondió el, inseguro de cómo hacerle entender sus intenciones –…pero no quiero que nadie sea capaz de separarnos. Quiero pertenecerte así como tú me perteneces a mí. Quiere que todos tengan una muestra tangible de los que nosotros sabemos y de que estas marcas significan…- termino tocando la marca de Hinata, a la vez que ella hacia lo mismo con la de él.

El amor que sentían el uno por el otro hizo eco en el otro cuando tocaron las marcas. Reconfortándolos y mostrándoles como era que el otro se sentía, despejando cualquier duda que pudieran albergar.

-sabes…- le dijo Naruto – mientras estaba con Tsunade no bachan, de pronto escuche tu voz, clara como si estuvieses junto a mí. Escuche como defendías nuestro amor ante Kurenai sensei y por eso decidí acelerar lo del matrimonio. Ciento no haberte consultado primero al respecto y ahora te lo pido ¿te casarias conmigo, ante la ley de la aldea?- la miro con sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y esperanza, a la vez su mano acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

Hinata aintio y la dio un breve beso – Me casare contigo, frente a esta y cualquier ley, para que nada nos separe- acoplo su rostro a su mano, antes de seguir – Con respecto a lo de no haberme consultado antes: disculpa aceptada- planto un beso en su mano y luego siguió hablando -Pero ¿Por qué crees que oíste todo lo que le dijo a Kurenai sensei-

-No lo se, pero debemos averiguar que otras aplicaciones tienes estos sellos- respondió el, acariciando los bordes del tatuaje, haciendo a Hinata estremecerse.

-Esto debe ser interesante- replico ella con un jadeo.

Naruto siguió estudiando los contornos de la marca; estudiando las reacciones de su prometida a cada caricia. Como se estremecía al tocar los bordes pero como se humedecía al tocar las patas del zorro, como se sonrojaba cuando tocaba la cabeza del la imagen y como se removía en su regazo cuando dibujaba las nuevas colas.

Finalmente la acomodo a horcajadas y se dispuso justo a su entrada mientras aplicaba sus nuevos descubrimientos para hacer que ella se empalara a sí misma en su turgente mástil. A pesar de las increíbles sensaciones que despertaba acariciar su sello, Naruto prefería cuando estaban tan unidos usar toda su piel como el campo de juego de sus manos, sus labios y sus dientes. Mientas Hinata lo montaba a pelo, el ninja, uso sus manos para guiarla; sus dientes para marcar nuevamente su piel, sus labios para acallar sus gritos o para anclar los bamboleantes montes.

Hinata se sentía perdida en un mar se sensaciones nuevas y a la vez conocidas. La forma en que Naruto acariciaba primero el sello y después todo su cuerpo eran tan familiares pero sin embargo jamás las había experimentado. Cada nuevo roce, el sutil cambio de presión sobre su piel solo la lanzaba más profundamente a un mar de placer sin precedentes. Su cuerpo se sentía como una madeja de hilo tensada al máximo y contenida justo antes de explotar y por largos minutos se quedo suspendida al borde del vórtice que se formaba en sus entrañas. Sus besos solo acallaban sus ruegos (a gritos, pero ruegos al fin) de que la dejara lanzarse en picado y descubrir que había más allá. De pronto la explosión de placer fue tan intensa que rozaba la agonía. Todo se desvaneció excepto la absoluta certeza que ella y Naruto eran una solo, mientras chorro tras chorro de la esencia de él la llenaba e impregnaba sus entrañas que se contraían al ritmo de sus alocados corazones.


	13. Chapter 13

Y sus conciencia se deslizaron hasta las profundidades del inconsciente, gracias al eco del placer que experimentaban. Fue en esa casi media hora en que estaban muertos al mundo, cuando el padre de Hinata la llamo. Claro que ninguno se dio por enterado.

Ambos despertaron a la vez, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se echaron a reír, jubilosos. Aun medio ebrios entre tantas endorfinas y sensaciones resonando entre ambos, decidieron que lo mejor era darse un baño en la cascada antes de ir a la oficina del Hokage para su boda.

Como la cascada era una de las tributarias de los baños termales de la villa, el agua estaba caliente y una bruma espesa cubría el final de la cascada. Al suave murmullo del agua pronto se unió las juguetonas risas de los amantes. En ese pequeño refugio, lejos del mundo y sus presiones, ambos disfrutaban jugando y conociéndose. Hablaron de las cosas más mundanas. Naruto aprendió que el desayuno favorito de Hinata era una taza caliente de te y un par de rollos de canela. Hinata aprendió que Naruto prefería el ramen de cerdo al de miso. El le conto de cómo evito una guerra escribiendo un tomo falso de Icha Icha Paradice y ella le relató como Acamaru solia dejarla cabalgarlo y no dejar que Kiba se le acercara cuando lo hacia.

Cuando salieron del agua Naruto tomo una toalla grande y envolvió a Hinata en ella y con otra se puso a secarle el pelo lo más amablemente posible. Exprimiéndolo y luego sacudiéndolo entre sus dedos. Una vez que estuvo seguro que no podía sacar ni una gota de agua más le amarro bien el turbante y se dispuso a secar la piel de su amada. Sin embargo Hinata sabia que si se lo permitía no saldrían a tiempo de su refugio y ella quería llegar temprano a su boda.

-Naruto-kun debemos comer algo antes de ir a la oficina del Hokage y si sigues no llegaremos a tiempo. Además te tengo una sorpresa para la cual tengo que prepararme y tu no puedes estar aquí. Así que…- termino dándole un pequeño empujón hacia lo que parecía el comedor.

-Está bien, hime pero me debes…- dijo riéndose mientras iba hacia una cueva anexa que usaba como cocina para preparar algo de comer tan solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Riéndose Hinata tomo su mochila y saco dos de los pergaminos que había empacado en día anterior. El primero era un biombo pintado a mano que fue de su madre y de la madre de ella yendo atrás más de 20 generaciones atrás, un tocador y una infinidad de cosméticos, peinetas y otros adornos para su cabello. Del segundo saco los trajes que confecciono su madre, para ella.

Era un hermoso kimono rojo que requeria la ayuda de alguien mas para poder ponérselo así que creo un clon con la imagen de su madre. Esta llevaba una memoria implantada por su madre cuando supo que moriría antes de que Hinata se casara.

-¡Pequeña mariposa…!- le dijo abrazándola muy fuerte y acunando su cabeza contra su pecho y cantándola la canción de cuna que le canto desde que nació.

Hinata sabía que era todo una ilusión pero se sentía tan bien tener a su mamá con ella en el día más importante de su vida.

-Hoy es el día de tu boda, pequeña. Dime te vas a casar con ese niño de cabellos dorados y mirada triste con bigotes dibujados en sus mejillas…- limpiándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Hinata asintió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa temblorosa. Sonriendo en medio de las lágrimas que aun surcaban sus mejillas y limpiando las que su madre dejo con el canto de sus manos.

-OH! Mi bebe a crecido tanto…- la abrazo una vez mas y al separarse comenzó con las preguntas difíciles, mientras la guiaba frente a un tocador lleno de cosméticos que Hinata había instalado antes de convocarla.

-Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la ceremonia? Y ¿Por qué no estamos en la cabaña ceremonial en el complejo?-

-bueno, veras mamá…- mientras su madre peinaba y arreglaba su cabello le conto acerca de la boda concertada por su padre como ella había huido y como que ella no era la heredera ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir ciegamente los mandatos de su padre.

El clon de su madre estaba horrorizada no solo por lo que Hinata le contaba , mientras escarmenaba su cabello vio el sello que su padrs.e le puso. Durante un segundo lo vio todo rojo, pues el sello era uno que su familia ponía sobre sus enemigos para ejecutarlos. Felizmente eran fácil de desactivar y ese seria su regalo de bodas para ambos.

Cuando el peinado estuvo listo presiono su pulgar en su cuello hasta que se desmallo y después se puso a trabajar…

Después de terminar con el sello, despertó a Hinata y la maquillo y ayudo a vestirse. Después de anudar el obi, poner los adornos en el pelo; la ayudo a ponerse sus sandalias y la acompaño hasta el la "cocina" donde su prometido los esperaba.

-Chicos, me alegro que estén juntos y quiero darles mi bendición y mi regalo de bodas antes de que vayamos a la oficina del Hokage. Primero mi regalo. He removido el sello que tu padre te puso, mi pequeño ángel. Ya no tienes nada que te ate a su voluntad si tu no la eliges Ya nada puede lastimarte con ese macabro sello.

Naruto por su parte se vistió con un kimono gris y negro que unos comerciantes le regalaron en sus viajes con el ero-sennin. Él había oído una voz extraña y fue a investigar qué era lo que sucedía cuando vio a la mama de Hinata con ella. Era imposible no reconocerla sus ojos lavanda y su resto bondadoso le habían cobijado durante un par de noches cuando escapo del hospital la primera vez, antes de que los AMBU lo regresaran a rastras y más golpeado que pelota de futbol. Durante mucho rato las observo, viendo a su hime sonreír y enfurecerse según le contaba lo sucedido los últimos años.

Las dejo a solas para que continuaran y se fue a esperarlas junto a la salida.

Casi una hora después, ambas emergieron, luciendo hermosas y listas para irse.

Antes de que se vallan, quiero darles mi regalo de bodas…- les dijo –Y ahora paa mi bendición quiero que vallan a una el templo de la voluntad de fuego y tengan una ceremonia allí, pase lo que pase. Puede que alguien quiera separarlos ante la ley pero una vez casados en el templo nada podrá separarlos y eso deseo para ustedes. Quiero que estén juntos todos los días que les quedan de vida. Ahora vamos antes de que sea tarde.-

Afuera 4 clones tenían un palanquín con 2 asientos, listos para llevar a Hinata a la oficina de la Hokage sin dañar su atuendo. Ella y su madre subieron al palanquín ayudadas por Naruto. De allí saltando a través de la ciudad que aun mostraba los estragos de la celebración de la noche anterior, es mas algunos rezagados aun bebían por las esquinas.

Apenas llegaron a la oficina Shizune, los arreo cual ovejas para que entraran pronto en la oficina e iba diciendo –Naruto, apúrate, Tsunade-sama a estado ganando, gano la lotería, el póquer y pago a casi todos sus acreedores…-

-no sabia que las cosas estaban tan mal…- dijo Naruto apurándose tras ella mientras Hinata y su madre preguntaban cuál era el problema

-Cuando Tsunade-sama empieza a ganar, las cosas están por ir muy mal…-

-La ultima vez que ella gano Oroshimaru casi nos mata y tuve que perfeccionar el rassengan desde cero en una semana. A ella la llaman la perdedora legendaria, si ella empieza a ganar las cosas están por irse directo al infierno…- replico Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia la oficina principal.

Al llegar Tsunade los recibió y les dijo: -es tan bueno que ambos estén aquí. Tan pocos de nuestros oficiales deciden oficializar sus relaciones. La vida que vivimos es muy peligrosa; llena de muerte y traición. Ustedes dos lo saben mejor que muchos y esa es una de las razones que me hace tan feliz poder oficiar esta ceremonia…-

Shizune cerró la puerta y le alcanzo a Tsunade el libro de registros, en el cual se registraban todos los nacimientos de los hijos de ninjas las bodas y todo lo concerniente a las grandes familias ninjas de Konoha.

Del armario junto a su escritorio saco un cáliz lleno de agua y se paro frente a ellos les tomo las manos y dijo: mírense el uno al otro. Ahora tomen la copa entre sus manos unidas. Ahora los ninjas son como el agua fuertes y sin embargo aparentemente inocuos nos mimetizamos en cualquier parte, y como ella podemos unir muchas cosas y separarlas…- después de hacer algunos sellos el agua del cáliz les rodeo las manos y se devolvió a la copa –que esta agua unas sus vidas y tempera la voluntad del fuego que nos une a esta tierra y los une juntos. Firmen el registro y podre declararlos marido y mujer…-

Con el libro abierto Hinata firmo pero antes de que Naruto pudiera firmar la puerta de la oficina empezó a estremecerse, como que alguien estuviera chancando la puerta Shizune corrió a la puerta pero cuando puso su mano en el picaporte salió expulsada hacia atrás. En el dintel Hiashi empezó a gritar libido antes de registrar exactamente que hacia allí: ¡COMO SE ATREVE A NEGARME ELPERMISO PARA UNIR A CUALQUIER MIEMBRO DE MI CASA CON UNO DE LOS…!- fue cuando Naruto se voltio después de firmar el registro, que el patriarca de los Hiuga se dio cuenta de que era exactamente que estaba interrumpiendo. Pero el shock no le duro mucho y trato de activar el sello que le puso a Hinata; pero el clon que tenia las memorias y la imagen de su esposa se coloco frente a el y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar la activación que teóricamente le volaría la cabeza a Hinata.

-Corran chicos…- alguna de las tres mujeres dijo…

Naruto tomo a Hinata y salto por la ventana hacia un techo cercano, saco de su cinto un pergamino e hizo aparecer un parapente. Naruto se sento y puso a Hinata en su regazo, le dio las gias y ledijo que las mantuviera tensas mientras el hacia un jutsu de viento que los ayudo a elevarse y a escapar lejos del alcance de los reticentes miembros de la segunda rama que fueron persiguiendo.

Cuando llegaron al templo los monjes los recibieron alegres, muchos eran los jóvenes shinobis que venían a casarse y aunque muchos se iban sin completar la ceremonia aquellos que si los hacían siempre terminaban felices juntos el resto de sus vidas, duraran lo que duraran.

-Bienvenidos,

-Sí ambos creen en su amor y creen que este es fuete y duradero, párense sobre las rejillas y dejen que las llamas los envuelvan. Si su amor es verdadero nada les pasara si no es así pueden morir. Sin embargo pueden irse sin tomar la prueba pero no los casaremos si no pasan la prueba…- les dijo el monje escoltándolos frente al altar junto a las rejillas. De estas salían intermitentemente flamas en honor a la "Voluntad de Fuego".

Cuando los acomodo exactamente en el centro les dijo: -tienen un minuto para decidir antes de la siguiente llamarada si aún están allí para el tributo de fuego este los juzgara y juzgará su amor y se sobreviven estarán casados pero tengan en cuenta que pueden morir… recuerden deben dar un paso adelante y cuando las llamas comiencen - y se fue

Naruto, tomo las manos de Hinata y le dio –Con agua nos unieron temprano con fuego me gustaría que nos uniéramos ahora. Yo sé que nuestro amor sobrevivirá pero ahora si te lo pregunto…- Naruto puso su rodilla al suelo tomo su mano y le pregunto: -¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Hinata lo jalo sobre la rejilla y se lanzó en sus brazos y lo beso. Cuando sus labios se juntaron llamas heladas los rodearon tornándose blanco minutos y brillante, por casi 2; antes de desaparecer llamas los rodearon pero ni un cabello se les chamusco. Allí estaban los dos intactos, al igual que sus ropas.

Debajo de ello los monjes disparaban el fuego sonreían, seguros de que esta pareja vivirían juntos todo el resto de sus vidas.

**Gracias por la espera y me disculpo creo que debo actualizar para el próximo fin de semana. Gracias por seguir mi historia y gracias de antemano a todos los reviews.**

**Atte**

**Killernoon**


	14. Chapter 14

Aun cuando los monjes dejaron de bañarlos en fuego, las llamas los rodeaban pero ya no eran esas llamas blancas sino naranjas que poco a poco se fundieron con sus cuerpos; hasta que las llamas se plasmaron alrededor de sus marcas. Los monjes estaban impresionados porque nuca habían visto nada igual, pero tenían leyendas de que esta pasaba y en esto era que se basaba toda la ceremonia.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron del todo, los monjes se acercaron a felicitarlos y para que firmaran el pergamino donde todas las parejas que se han casado en templo pusieron sus nombres. Naruto y Hinata estaban eufóricos cuando la tinta se impregno en el pergamino su matrimonio se hizo oficial ya nada podía separarlos. Pero eso no impediría que trataran…

A la salida del templo Kakashi y Sakura los esperaban en las puertas del templo junto con un contingente de reticentes Hyugas. El ninja enmascarado fue el primero en hablar:

-Yo Naruto…-

-Kakashi sensei…- dijeron los recién casados –Sakura-chan…- añadió el novio

-Bien creo que debería felicitarlos. No se si fue brillante o no, Naruto, pero tienes como siempre un imán para las cosas buenas junto con un montón de problemas…- le dio un abrazo y también a Hinata –Cuídalo bien Hinata yo sé que él te cuidara.- se separo para que Sakura los felicitara pero la kunoichi solo dijo:

-Naruto, Hinata Hokage-sama pidió que regresaran a la oficina cuanto antes…-

Naruto miro extrañado a la pelirosa pero como a todas estas cosas un tanto incomodas simplemente la ignoro.

-Lady Hinata…- dijo el capitán del contingente Hyuga -… Lord Hyuga nos ordeno escoltarla al complejo familiar tan pronto como sea posible- todos parecían avergonzados

-Ire a ver a Lord Hyuga después de hablar con la Hokage- les respondió con una sonrisa pero:

-Lo sentimos Lady Hinata pero se nos ordeno llevarla de inmediato si usted nos encaminaba hacia el complejo de inmediato debíamos llevarla aun contra su voluntad, quiero decirle que lo sentimos, no deseamos llevarla pero…- todos se pusieron en posición de defensa

Naruto le dijo a sus compañeros de equipo: -Kakashi, Sakura nos ayudan-

-Claro Naruto, apúrate y llega donde la Hokage que tenemos entrenamiento más tarde- dijo su mentor, destapando su ojo

- ¿Hoy? Pero es el día de mi boda y planeaba seguir los consejos del nuevo libro del erosennin- Naruto saco un libro de la manga (Icha Icha tácticas, tácticas para besar) y se lo dio antes de hacer aparecer 100 clones cincuenta de los cuales se transformaron en Hinata y todos se pusieron en pares –es el libro sin editar que saldrá la venta el próximo mes…- Sakura, Kakashi y los clones se lanzaron contra los Hyuga mientras Naruto y Hinata abordaron el parapente que dejaron sobre el arco de la entrada entre las dos estatuas que resguardan el templo, aprovechando las fuertes corrientes remontaron el vuelo.

Camino a la a torre del Hokage vieron a Shikamaru echado en su techo favorito junto con Temari ambos tomados de la mano y haciéndose cariñitos. Naruto dio un giro alrededor de la azotea para poder aterrizar. Hinata por su parte estaba muy feliz de que no solo ella hubiera encontrado el amor dentro el grupo. Cuando aterrizaron el ninja rubio se encamino a la pareja de amigos tomando la mano de Hinata. –Shikamaru, Temari que sorpresa verlos juntos.- dijo Naruto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

El susodicho murmuro algo que sonó como "mendocuse" mientras se sentaban; de pronto a pesar del brillo reconoció a Hinata y un instante después a Naruto. Temari por su parte se sonrojo al ser encontrada en semejante posición por el mejor amigo de su hermano. Ella se levanto y le dio una abrazo a Hinata separándola de su marido

-¿Naruto recien llegaste?- pregunto Shikamaru dándole la mano

-No, llegue ayer. Y tu ….- le dijo susurrando: - ¿estás en una cita?-

En vez de responderle le pregunto por la razón de los atuendos

Tomando la mano de Hinata nuevamente, la atrajo a su lado y le dijo: -Amigos quiero presentarles a mi esposa Hinata- a pesar de ponerse roja como un tomate, Hinata no podía ser más feliz; su Naruto-kun en realidad quería que todos sus amigos supieran que estaban casados.

-Así que Temari ¿Qué es de Gaara?-

-Ahora es el Kazekage, Kankuruo, Neji y Temari son Jounin y de nuestra clase solo tu no eres Chuunin, así que como ahora me han encargado ser examinador ¿tomaras el examen?- pregunto el cabeza de piña

-Hinata-hime ¿tú también?- pregunto Naruto después de que sus ojos se abrieran más allá de su cráneo y su mandíbula callera al piso.

-Si Naruto-kun así es, pero no te preocupes se que te asenderean muy pronto, además tu serás el próximo Hokage.- le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y sellando sus palabras con un beso.

-Gracias Hinata- le dio otro pequeño beso – gracias por creer en mi sueño. Ahora muchachos ustedes se nota a leguas que están enamorados, denle una oportunidad al amor, créeme nada se siente mejor…- continuo el ninja impredecible número uno.

-Naruto, es que nunca piensas. Yo oficialmente estoy escoltando al emisario de la villa de la arena durante su visita para coordinar los detalles del próximo examen… - las dos parejas estuvieron conversando un par de minutos más antes de que los recién casados abordaran nuevamente el parapente y esta vez con la ayuda de Temari llegaron hasta la torre del Hokage.

En la oficina estaba aun Hiashi y Tsunade discutiendo mientras el clon de la madre de Hinata estaba sentado en una esquina mirando pacientemente la pelea que se desarrollaba. En medio esta trifulca Jiraiya, Hinata y Naruto llegaron por la ventana.

-¡QUE CREE QUE HACIA NEGANDOME ELCONCENTIMIENTO PARA CASAR A UN MIEMBRO DE MI CLAN CON UNO DE LOS DESENDIENTES DE SANDAIME!- gritaba Hiashi Hyuga

-como ya le informe su petición fue negada porque otra petición para el matrimonio de Hinata fue presentada antes, el orden y la voluntad de mis ninjas toma precedentes en estos asuntos, los dos firmaron el registro y ante la ley son marido y mujer…-

Fue en ese momento que Naruto decidió intervenir: -Lord Hyuga los monjes del templo de la voluntad de fuego atestiguan nuestra unión. Hinata es mi esposa y ni usted ni nadie puede quitármela, ahora usted quería casarla, pues está casada, ella ya no es la heredera a su clan por lo tanto según la ley de la aldea ella puede elegir libremente a su pareja a menos que usted la hiciera nuevamente la heredera de su clan en cuyo caso ella tendría que pedirle permiso antes de casarse si es que ella estuviera soltera al momento del nombramiento de ser así usted no puede ordenar la disolución del matrimonio y si la deja viuda liberare al kyuby sobre su complejo y me asegurare con mi ultimo aliento que el zorro lo destruya a usted y a todo su clan y luego a toda la aldea y todos sabrán que fue usted el que ocasionó la destrucción de Konoha.- ahora que lo tenía cogido por las proverbiales nueces se dirigió a Tsunade –Hokage-sama ordeno que nos presentáramos aquí-

Hinata por su parte no podía estar mas feliz su dulce Naruto había peleado por su amor, su matrimonio y había dejado a su padre sin palabras; por primera vez en años, el líder del clan Hyuga tartamudeaba, tratando de encontrar algo que decir que pudiese refutar las palabras de su marido, pero era imposible. Ella apretó la mano de se marido contra su pecho y espero por las instrucciones del Hokage.

Tsunade suprimiendo una sonrisa de orgullo dijo tan solo esperemos que vengan Kakashi y Sakura tengo una misión para ustedes, lamento que sea en el día de su boda pero trabajo es trabajo.-

-los entendemos Hokage sama- dijo Hinata guiando a Naruto hacia donde el Clon de su madre los esperaba.

Hiashi molesto e incapaz de decir algo más se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Algunos minutos mas tarde Kakashi y Sakura llegaron, los cuatro parados frente a su escritorio escucharon como una ninja de comunicaciones informaba que Akatsuki acababa capturar a Gaara.

-Equipo Kakashi y Hinata te unirás temporalmente a este equipo quiero que vallan de inmediato y ayuden cuanto puedan, el viaje toma tres día por lo tanto tienen que apurarse.-

-Hokage a penas Naruto y Yo nos cambiemos, saldremos en camino a Sunna- dijo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia y jalando a Naruto al baño más cercano.

**Gracias por sus reviews y de aquí en adelante voy a actualizar todos los sabados hasta que termine la historia. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta y todas mis historias.**


End file.
